Il Était une Fois
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Emma Swan prend la décision d'envoyer un poème à Regina Mills. Ce qu'elle était bien loin de penser, c'était que l'envoi de ce poème pouvait la mener à un vif échange littéraire avec madame le Maire...
1. La Déclaration

**Titre:** Il Était une Fois...  
**Fandom:** _Once Upon A Time_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Daniel; Emma Swan; Mary Margaret Blanchard; Henry et Regina Mills.  
**Pairing:** Emma Swan et Regina Mills.  
**Rating:** T (+13) en raison de l'évocation de la mort brutale d'un personnage - hors du _pairing_ original de la fanfiction.  
**Nombre de Mots:** .  
**Résumé:** Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Emma Swan prend la décision d'envoyer un poème à Regina Mills. Ce qu'elle était bien loin de penser, c'était que l'envoi de ce poème pouvait la mener à un vif échange littéraire avec madame le Maire...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, quatorze février, était une journée qui marquait, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la fête passionnée de la Saint-Valentin. Bien qu'Emma Swan n'avait probablement jamais été une femme des plus romantiques, elle sentait au plus profond de son être que cette fête – malheureusement considérée par un certain nombre d'individus comme l'une des fêtes internationales les plus commerciales de l'année – était, pour elle, l'occasion rêvée de dévoiler à la délicieuse Regina Mills, maire de la très agréable ville de Storybrooke, les sincères sentiments amoureux qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Elle avait, en effet, eu un véritable coup de foudre pour la jeune femme le soir où, grâce à la fugue furtive de son fils Henry, qui cherchait alors à la retrouver par tous les moyens au sein de la vaste agglomération de Boston, elle avait eu la chance inouïe de la rencontrer.

Même si elle avait longuement tenté de lutter corps et âme contre ce que son cœur lui dictait d'un ton incroyablement autoritaire depuis ce jour, le fait était qu'Emma était folle amoureuse de Regina. Et, au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que cela ne servait plus à rien de nier ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était, en vérité, bien trop douloureux pour elle de faire comme si de rien n'était, étant donné que chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait trop longtemps éloignée de celle qu'elle considérait, en secret, comme l'objet de ses plus intimes fantasmes, elle avait le sentiment d'étouffer dans sa propre vie, comme si, finalement, elle avait besoin de Regina pour continuer à demeurer dans ce monde. Car Regina était – avec Henry, le fils qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux d'une manière incroyablement complexe – sa raison de vivre.

Sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un vulgaire coup de tête, Emma pensa qu'il était peut-être grand temps de commencer à jouer au vaste jeu de cartes de l'amour. Ainsi, elle profita vivement de l'absence singulière de sa colocataire, Mary Margaret Blanchard, pour s'attabler sur l'un des comptoirs de la cuisine qu'elles partageaient depuis un petit moment maintenant afin de se lancer dans la composition d'un poème anonyme entièrement dédié à la personne de Regina. Dans ledit poème, elle trouva bon d'avouer, à la jeune femme, tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir à son égard.

De fil en aiguille, tandis qu'elle rassemblait un à un les mots en fiers alexandrins, elle voyait se composer son récit. Elle fut elle-même la toute première personne au monde à être surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du fait que son poème commençait doucement mais sûrement à prendre forme jusqu'à l'obtention d'un résultat final qui, contre toute attente, s'avérait être plutôt agréable à l'oreille.

Ainsi, elle prit un malin plaisir à relire à plusieurs reprises son écrit d'une voix presque théâtrale de narratrice amourachée:

_Depuis un moment, mes yeux sur vous sont fixés  
Comme hypnotisés par vos divines courbes...  
Cependant, bel ange, jamais je n'aurais pensé  
Qu'un jour mes sentiments pour vous deviennent fourbes._

_Aux premiers instants où je vous ai rencontré,  
J'ai su que j'allais finir par perdre l'esprit,  
Que toute ma vie, j'allais vous aimer,  
Tant mon cœur de votre regard s'était épris._

_Mais je me pensais capable de tout contrôler,  
De manière à ce que vous ne deviniez rien,  
Et tout cela a visiblement échoué,  
Comme j'écris ce poème pour rétablir le lien._

_Romantique je n'ai jamais vraiment été,  
Mais pour vous, je serais sûrement prête à l'être,  
Et c'est pour cela que je vous ai envoyé,  
Dans la brume épaisse du secret cette lettre._

_Je n'ai plus en moi le courage de lutter  
Contre cet amour que j'ai pour vous, Regina.  
Je pense ainsi qu'il est temps de vous avouer  
Que, pour moi, vous êtes reine du Nirvana._

_En espérant que jamais vous ne chercherez  
À me blâmer, une question me brûle les lèvres:  
Accepteriez-vous, sous une nuit étoilée,  
De rester avec moi jusqu'à en avoir la fièvre?_

Plutôt satisfaite de sa création, ce qui, en raison de son manque de confiance en soi, était quelque chose de plutôt rare, étant donné qu'elle ne se pensait pas du tout capable d'une pareille réalisation artistique, Emma prit le temps de glisser, avec une attention toute particulière, le poème dans une enveloppe blanche comme la neige qu'emportée dans son élan, elle s'amusa, non sans sérieux, à décorer vivement à l'aide d'un double portrait au fusain des traits harmonieux de la jeune femme qui, chaque seconde, régulait inconsciemment les battements de son cœur. Puis, une fois sa tâche achevée dans sa totalité, elle attendit le plus sagement possible que la nuit tombât avant de prendre la direction de la demeure imposante de madame le maire afin de poster, avec une discrétion inégalable, son petit chef d'œuvre artistique et littéraire dans sa boîte aux lettres, de manière à ce que Regina ne se rendît pas compte du fait que c'était d'elle que provenait cette magnifique déclaration d'amour poétique...

Au moment-même où l'enveloppe glissa avec une lenteur incroyable dans la très fine ouverture de la boîte aux lettres de Regina, Emma leva naïvement ses douces perles oculaires en l'air, dans l'objectif de fixer attentivement le ciel et aperçut, comme par magie, une étoile filante passer à toute vitesse au dessus d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, terriblement fascinée par le _timing_ presque parfait de cette vision, ce qui, bien sûr, eut le don de la faire douter sur l'exactitude de celle-ci. Après tout, peut-être que son esprit très légèrement embué par la seul espoir de recevoir de Regina une réponse positive à ses attentes lui avait donné l'illusion de voir passer un symbole relativement important pour les personnes superstitieuses. Cependant, elle ne put pas résister bien longtemps à la tentation de se mettre à implorer sottement une quelconque instance supérieure de faire en sorte de lui apporter une réponse positive de la part de Regina, comme elle l'avait fait dans le passé lorsque, peu de temps auparavant, lors de son dernier anniversaire, en soufflant sa vingt-huitième bougie, elle avait fait le vœu de ne plus jamais avoir à fêter son anniversaire seule face à ses démons intérieurs, ce après quoi, Henry, tout souriant de bonheur pur, avait soudainement pénétré dans sa vie pour ne plus jamais en sortir...


	2. La Mémoire des Mots

Comme à peu près chaque année depuis le lancement de la malédiction noire il y avait maintenant un peu plus de vingt-huit longues années, Regina Mills avait, pendant une très large partie de la nuit, eu le bonheur d'être harcelée par de nombreux appels téléphoniques de son plus fidèle acolyte Sidney Glass. En raison de sa consommation très peu raisonnable de boissons alcoolisées, il avait, encore une fois, cherché à lui faire comprendre, par le biais d'éloquences verbales souvent incompréhensibles, l'importance qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à ses yeux.

Toute cette histoire avait malheureusement poussé Regina à débrancher énergétiquement son téléphone fixe et à mettre son cellulaire sur silencieux, au risque de manquer un appel de la plus haute importance, afin de pouvoir passer une soirée plutôt agréable... sans avoir à se soucier de la qualité de sommeil de son fils unique.

•  
• •

Le lendemain matin, Regina Mills sortit de son lit en deux temps trois mouvements après avoir pris le temps de longuement s'étirer.

Une fois définitivement hors du lit, elle enfila rapidement une fine robe de chambre blanche tachetée de noire par-dessus son pyjama en soie grise et fit un rapide détour jusque dans la chambre de son fils, pour vérifier qu'il était toujours bel et bien envolé dans le doux pays des rêves. Voyant qu'Henry était encore endormi, elle se rendit presque machinalement à l'extérieur de son immense manoir dans l'objectif de consulter son courrier.

Sur place, elle découvrit, non sans une certaine surprise que, le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin, elle avait reçu une enveloppe sur laquelle étaient dessinés deux portraits au fusain fort bien réussis d'elle-même... Bien évidemment immédiatement piquée par un très fort élan de curiosité, elle n'eut pas la force d'attendre de se rendre jusque chez elle pour chercher à découvrir le contenu de ladite enveloppe. C'est ainsi qu'à l'aide de ses dix doigts fins, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, en prenant un soin tout particulier pour ne pas sottement la déchirer, dans l'espoir de conserver secrètement les portraits. Même si elle n'en connaissait pas encore l'origine, elle les trouvait si beau qu'elle se sentait prête à les encadrer dans une pièce cachée à l'extérieur du mausolet de sa famille qu'elle se réservait à elle-même et à ses souvenirs… Elle finit par sortir une feuille en papier rouge de l'enveloppe. Délicatement calligraphié à l'encre noir, quelqu'un semblait y avoir gravé un poème.

Après avoir pris le temps de lire à voix basse ledit poème, ses pensées se tournèrent presque aussitôt vers Sidney Glass – qui, à son grand malheur, n'avait jamais manqué d'imagination la concernant. Mais lorsqu'elle colla discrètement son nez fin contre le papier pour chercher à y déceler un parfum plus ou moins familier, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle prit conscience du fait qu'il y avait là une senteur plutôt sucrée... facilement comparable à celle de la cannelle.

Tout à coup, tout devint clair.

Ce courrier anonyme n'avait pas du tout été envoyé par Sidney qui était sans doute bien trop sot pour faire preuve d'une telle imagination. Un geste aussi romantique ne pouvait que provenir d'une femme. Et il n'y avait pas mille femmes à la ronde qui donnait, à Regina, l'impression de vouloir être bien plus qu'une simple connaissance parmi tant d'autres...

Emma Swan.

Ce poème avait été soigneusement écrit par celle qu'elle se plaisait sans cesse à surnommer: « _miss_ Swan » d'un air hautain.

À la fois amusée et touchée de recevoir une pareille déclaration de la part de celle qu'elle considérait pourtant comme sa pire – ou sa meilleure, tout dépendait du point de vue – ennemie, Regina ne put pas résister bien longtemps à la tentation de s'enfermer, au plus vite, à double tour dans sa chambre à coucher dans l'objectif de rédiger, avec un soin tout particulier, une réponse à la fois formelle et poétique à cette douce déclaration – réponse qui, bien évidemment, en raison du tempérament de feu qu'arborait bien souvent madame le maire, se devait d'être amère:

_Dire que ce poème ne m'a pas étonnée  
Ne serait jamais qu'une forme de mensonge,  
Car j'ai conscience de ces sentiments qui vous rongent  
Depuis le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrées._

Cela n'était pas vrai. En fait, Regina n'aurait probablement jamais pensé qu'Emma puisse un jour avoir des sentiments amoureux à son égard. Bien qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que la jeune femme était attirée par elle, en raison des jeux parfois dangereux qu'elle se plaisait à mettre en place lorsqu'elles n'étaient jamais que toutes les deux, elle ne pensait pas qu'Emma était de ces femmes qui jouaient dans cette cour-là. À vrai dire, puisqu'elle était la mère biologique d'Henry, Regina, en bonne républicaine – s'il fallait utiliser des termes propres au monde dans lequel elle avait atterri en lançant la malédiction noire, n'avait tout bonnement jamais pensé qu'Emma pût être ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu attiré par la gente féminine. Mais, visiblement, elle avait tord – comme elle avait très probablement tord sur bien d'autres choses, comme, par exemple, sur la manière de traiter son fils vis-à-vis de tout ce qu'il disait par rapport à la ville de Storybrooke et à son lien particulier avec une possible malédiction tout droit tirée des plus célèbres contes de fée. Mais cela importait peu.

Pour la forme, Regina avait écrit tout savoir depuis le départ. Et c'était tout ce que cette étrange Emma Swan se devait de croire.

Regina sourit avant de chercher à poursuivre sérieusement la rédaction de son sonnet.

_Mais sachez que mon cœur est déjà occupé  
Par un jeune homme dont la mort hante mes songes,  
Et vos beaux yeux ne sauront jamais faire éponge  
Sur les larmes que je ne cesse de verser._

Regina ne savait pas si c'était forcément une bonne chose que de se confier ainsi à sa principale rivale mais le fait était qu'elle se sentait, paradoxalement, suffisamment en confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de se dévoiler à Emma Swan. C'était principalement pour cette raison que, sans pour autant se permettre de le nommer, en raison du fait que, malgré les années, c'était encore douloureux pour elle d'inscrire le doux prénom de son amant sur du papier blanc, elle avait inséré une sobre référence au triste dessein du seul homme qu'elle avait jamais vraiment aimé dans son poème.

_Je saisis bien votre réelle motivation  
Et votre espoir vain d'obtenir satisfaction  
Dans les jours prochains ou les prochaines saisons._

_Mais je ne puis accepter votre invitation,  
Bien que vous ne soyez pas de cette opinion,  
En espérant que vous compreniez mes raisons..._

Fort heureusement pour elle, elle eut le temps de tout terminer avant le réveil de son fils, qui, une heure et demi après le début de son entreprise, vint frapper à la porte de sa mère pour lui demander si elle avait bien pris le temps de lui préparer un petit déjeuner. À cela, tout ce que Regina pût répondre fut:

– Non, pas encore, Henry. J'ai malheureusement reçu une lettre de la plus haute importance, ce qui fait j'ai été obligée de retarder notre petit rituel matinal. Cela dit, donne-moi encore cinq petites minutes, histoire de tout boucler, et je descends te faire des pancakes!

À travers l'épaisseur de la porte, Henry sourit et descendit, en courant, les marches de l'escalier principal de la maison afin de prendre la direction de la cuisine.

Une fois persuadée du fait qu'Henry eût définitivement quitté les lieux, Regina prit encore le temps de se relire deux fois de suite, histoire de peser une bonne fois pour toute la valeur littéraire de son poème. De ce fait, rapidement, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses douces lèvres rosées...


	3. L'Arracheur de Cœur

En se rendant, quelques heures plus tard, avec un calme hors du commun sur son lieu travail, qui n'était autre que le bureau du shérif, Emma ne n'aurait probablement jamais pensé y trouver une réponse à son poème de la part de Regina... En effet, elle fut que jamais étonnée lorsqu'elle aperçut, au beau milieu du tableau d'affichage sur lequel le feu shérif Graham Humbert se plaisait d'ordinaire à placer les éléments les plus importants de ses enquêtes passées du moment de son vivant, se trouvait un poème: « À l'intention de la personne qui s'amuse à placer des poèmes d'amour dans les boîtes aux lettres. », dignement signé des lettres: R et M.

Piquée dans sa curiosité, Emma ne put malheureusement pas résister bien longtemps à la tentation de chercher à y voir de plus près. Et, ce faisant, elle se rendit vite compte que le poème semblait étrangement faire réponse à celui qu'elle avait écrit la veille à madame le maire...

Les sens en alerte, elle ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois et arracha la feuille du tableau d'affichage sur lequel elle trônait fièrement, comme pour chercher à la narguer, et s'enferma dans son bureau, sur lequel elle finit par littéralement s'asseoir en tailleur.

Ce qu'elle lut lui brisa littéralement le cœur...

Elle consulta la feuille encore et encore, laissant se promener ses yeux d'un vert intense de plus en plus embués par la peine qui, à présent, habitait son cœur blessé, comme pour chercher à se convaincre que ce qu'elle lisait n'était jamais qu'une illusion d'optique presque vicieuse et que, sous le refus catégorique de sa bien-aimée, se cachait, en vérité, une acceptation chaleureuse... Mais elle avait beau espérer de toute son âme que tout cela n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas le cas et elle le savait. Et cela ne servait à rien pour elle de continuer à sottement lire et relire le poème, puisque tout ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était jamais que de se faire volontairement du mal. Malheureusement pour elle, avoir conscience de tout cela ne l'empêcha pas pour le moins de fondre en larmes.

•  
• •

Toujours aussi bouleversée sur le plan émotionnel par la puissance des mots de celle qu'elle continuait malgré tout à porter dans son cœur, et, tout particulièrement, par son tout dernier couplet: dont les vers: « _Mais je ne puis accepter votre invitation, / Bien que vous ne soyez pas de cette opinion, / En espérant que vous comprendrez mes raisons... » _ne cessait absolument pas de raisonner en boucle au sein de son esprit soudainement fragilisé, elle saisit une feuille blanche et un stylo à encre bleue et, emportée par la puissance du moment, écrivit les deux premiers vers d'un poème plutôt intense de par l'émotion qu'il avait l'intention de dégager par la suite:

_Depuis un moment, mes yeux sur vous sont fixés,  
Faisant de moi, envers vous, un adorateur._

Cependant, à son grand malheur, Emma ne put pas bien longtemps retenir les larmes qui mourraient d'envie de couler de ses divines perles oculaires et, en chutant brutalement sur la feuille en papier sur lequel les vers commençaient tout juste à être griffonnés, formèrent presque aussitôt de petites tâches bleuâtres et ronde... Elle pensa qu'en raison de ce fait légèrement pénible, il était peut-être bond pour elle de chercher à recopier au propre son écrit une fois achevé mais, ayant parfaitement conscience du fait qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas s'empêcher de pleurer, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle pourrait bien essayer de réécrire son poème, elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le laisser ainsi. Et de cette manière, cela pousserait peut-être Regina à voir que le mal qu'elle lui avait faite en refusant de façon aussi catégorique son invitation était purement et simplement sincère.

Le temps de se ressaisir, elle ne réussit pas à composer le moindre vers.

•  
• •

Une fois certaine d'avoir plus ou moins séché ses larmes pour un court instant, elle prit la décision de reprendre le cours de la composition de son poème exactement là où elle l'avait laissée précédemment.

Ainsi, après avoir repensé à ce qu'Henry se plaisait à dire vis-à-vis de Regina – c'est-à-dire qu'elle était très probablement l'_Evil Queen_ dont parlait quasiment tous les contes de fée que les enfants prenaient bien souvent un plaisir fou à lire dans l'objectif de rêver à une histoire d'amour merveilleuse, elle écrivit:

_Depuis un moment, mes yeux sur vous sont fixés,  
Faisant de moi, envers vous, un adorateur.  
Connaissez-vous seulement mon identité  
Pour, comme vous l'avez fait, m'arracher le cœur?_

Emma sourit.

Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, elle se sentait plutôt fière du fait de pouvoir utiliser de manière aussi poétique l'image qu'Henry avait de sa mère adoptive. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, Emma effaça bien vite son sourire de son visage angélique pour laisser la place à une nouvelle succession de larmes le long de ses joues rebondies.

_Dire que je n'ai pas poussé le moindre soupir  
En lisant, sans sourire, votre réponse amère  
Ne serait jamais que chercher à vous mentir,  
Et Dieu sait à quel point l'honnêteté m'est chère..._

_De mon amour je ne saurais pas m'affranchir,  
Car chaque fois qu'il vous voit, mon cœur s'accélère.  
J'ai l'impression que sans vous je pourrais mourir,  
Comme si, pour moi, vous étiez source d'air éphémère._

_Depuis un moment, mes yeux sur vous sont fixés,  
Et aujourd'hui, cette paire d'yeux est en pleurs.  
Connaissez-vous seulement mon identité  
Pour, comme vous l'avez fait, m'arracher le cœur?_

Car c'était cela.

Même si le livre qu'Henry trimbalait à peu près partout n'était jamais qu'un vaste tissu de mensonges, contrairement à ce que l'enfant pouvait bien penser en raison de son très jeune âge, Emma sentait, à cet instant précis, que, d'une certaine manière, il arrivait bien souvent que Regina prenne réellement les traits de cette ignoble _Evil Queen_. En effet, Regina se plaisait à sans cesse arracher le cœur à ses principaux ennemis. Preuve en était dans le fait qu'elle venait tout juste d'arracher celui d'Emma. Et que, sans même en ressentir le moindre regret, elle l'avait tout naturellement réduit à néant...


	4. Le Cygne Blanc

– Maman!, s'écria vivement Henry, en dévalant avec une rapidité folle les marches de l'escalier situé à l'entrée de la maison de sa mère. Maman, tu es réveillée?, ajouta-t-il, avant de prendre, sans réellement y réfléchir à deux fois, la décision d'ouvrir, avec un naturel déconcertant, la porte de la chambre à coucher de Regina qui, pour une fois, n'était pas verrouillée.

Cet acte, terriblement furtif, eut, bien évidemment, le don de faire sursauter la jeune femme qui était encore bien enfoncée dans les bras fort agréables du divin Morphée.

Prenant le temps de bien chercher à assimiler ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour d'elle, Regina s'étira longuement. Puis, une fois plus ou moins certaine d'avoir éclairci au mieux ses esprits, elle posa un regard attendri sur le corps frêle de son fils. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait jamais que de lui, et non pas d'un habitant de la ville de Storybrooke qui venait tout juste de se souvenir de sa véritable identité comme dans ce stupide cauchemar qu'elle faisait sans cesse depuis qu'Emma Swan avait pris la soudaine décision de s'installer au cœur même de la ville enchantée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Henry?, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix encore bien affaiblie par la fatigue.  
– Tu ne t'es pas réveillée, ce matin, répondit-il, dans un sourire timide. À vrai dire, il ne me semble même pas avoir entendu ton réveil sonner. Je t'aurais bien laissé dormir, mais je suis presque sûr que si je l'avais fait, tu ne te serais pas gênée pour me réprimander.  
– Arrête de me faire sans cesse passer pour la méchante!, s'exclama Regina, en roulant des yeux. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec cette _Evil Queen_ qui agit de manière tout à fait ignoble dans ton livre pour enfants.  
– Ce n'est pas du tout mon attention, Maman. Cela dit, s'il y a bien une chose qu'Emma m'a apprise, ces derniers temps, c'est bien que le mensonge est un bien vilain péché.  
– C'est ce que je ne cesse de te répéter depuis que tu es tout petit, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Par contre, quand il s'agit de _miss _Swan, ma foi, tu l'écoutes sans broncher.  
– C'est normal, rétorqua l'enfant, d'un air hautain: c'est ma mère.

Regina soupira. Henry avait visiblement énormément de mal à comprendre que, lorsqu'il s'agissait des liens familiaux, la seule filiation ne faisait pas tout...

– C'est seulement ta mère biologique, Henry, déclara-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement agacée. Et, même si aujourd'hui, elle semble terriblement motivée pour chercher à te retirer de ta famille – parce que c'est ce que je suis, Henry, ta famille, sache qu'il fut une époque où elle ne s'est pas gênée pour t'abandonner...  
– Je le sais, dit Henry, dans un sourire. Mais l'important, c'est que maintenant, elle veut faire partie de ma vie.

Pour le coup, Henry n'avait pas tout à fait tord. En fait, cela ne gênait pas Regina outre mesure de voir qu'Emma souhaitait tisser des liens avec son fils, même si elle avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir au moment où elle avait pris la décision de le faire naître sous X, mais le fait était que voir Henry s'intéresser davantage à Emma qu'à elle-même avait le don de la blesser au plus profond de son cœur.

– Et, bien évidemment, rebondit Regina, de plus en plus irritée par les arguments insensés de son unique fils, son autorité est supérieure à la mienne alors que c'est moi qui me suis occupée dignement de toi pendant ces dix dernières années!

Soudain énervée au plus haut point par le comportement d'Henry, Regina se leva de son lit d'une traite, attrapa son fils par le bras, sans pour autant se montrer brutale, et lui ordonna de sortir immédiatement de sa chambre le temps qu'elle puisse ordonner ses idées. Comme s'il avait pensé à une réaction pareille de la part de sa mère, Henry s'exclama:

– Au fait, tu as reçu du courrier. Je l'ai posé en bas...  
– Tu sors?, l'interrompit Regina en prenant conscience du fait qu'Henry avait ses chaussures aux pieds.  
– Oui, répondit Henry, d'une voix plus qu'incertaine. _Miss _Blanchard a organisé une sortie dans la forêt avec la classe. Je t'ai fait signer une feuille d'autorisation la semaine dernière. Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis?!  
– Non, non, dit-elle, avant de se pencher pour embrasser son fils sur le haut du crâne. Tu peux toujours y aller.

Regina descendit les marches de l'escalier en même temps que son fils. Cependant, ils se séparèrent sans se retourner en bas des marches, Henry prenant la direction de la sortie et Regina, celle de la cuisine.

•  
• •

Lorsqu'elle finit par avoir, entre ses mains frêles, la réponse plus qu'émouvante d'Emma Swan à son poème précédent, Regina fut plus que surprise lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer activement dans sa poitrine généreuse. Car non seulement Emma s'était permise d'utiliser, au sein de sa création littéraire, un registre plutôt lyrique pour essayer de faire plus ou moins part de la vive souffrance qu'elle ressentait à son égard chaque fois qu'elle se comportait de manière aussi cynique envers elle mais, en plus, elle y avait déposé l'équivalent d'une infime partie de son âme en laissant apparaître, sur le dessus de ses mots aux lettres arrondies, quelques traces de vives larmes.

Blessée dans les profondeurs de son âme déjà bien meurtrie par tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu vivre durant toutes ces années, Regina prit soudain conscience du fait qu'elle s'était probablement montrée un peu plus brutale que prévu envers la très jeune Emma Swan.

Encore une fois déçue de son propre comportement, Regina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bien évidemment, elle ne put pas se retenir bien longtemps de littéralement éclater en sanglots.

Bon sang, elle se montrait parfois si stupide qu'elle s'insupportait elle-même! Pourquoi diable ressentait-elle sans cesse le besoin de briser la vie d'autrui? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement se contenter de laisser venir le bonheur quand il s'approchait au lieu de le faire fuir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait?

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait en premier lieu, lorsqu'elle avait composé son poème précédent, Regina prit la décision de se lancer une nouvelle fois dans un processus de création littéraire, en espérant, cette fois-ci, se montrer un peu plus douce. Ainsi, sans prendre la moindre pause pour se reposer, elle écrivit:

_Rien qu'en lisant votre poème tout en lyrisme,  
Je sens que j'ai ensanglanté votre flanc,  
Qu'à la force de mes mots peu élégants,  
J'ai provoqué la perte de votre angélisme..._

_Ma très fâcheuse tendance au conservatisme,  
Vous a arraché les ailes brutalement,  
Et a laissé votre cœur, encore bien saignant,  
Peiné de son soudain indépendantisme._

_Je m'excuse, si je vous ai vivement heurtée;  
Ce n'était pas volontaire, bel Anatidé,  
Car je ne suis pas à ce point vile profane..._

_Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser,  
Je connais parfaitement votre identité:  
Vous êtes le cygne blanc. Vous êtes Emma Swan._


	5. La Divine Enchanteresse

Il était presque six heures du soir lorsqu'Emma finit par découvrir, non sans une certaine joie, une enveloppe sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant avec sa meilleure amie, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Comme elle pouvait s'en douter avant même de prendre le temps de l'ouvrir, elle sentait, au plus profond de son être, que la dite enveloppe contenait la réponse que Regina avait dignement formulé par rapport à son poème précédent.

Emma commençait doucement mais sûrement à réaliser que le bonheur qui enflammait à présent son cœur fragilisé par les années n'existait en partie qu'en raison du fait qu'avant d'entreprendre l'écriture de sa toute première déclaration d'amour, elle avait été longuement persuadée du fait que jamais, ô grand jamais, Regina Mills, du haut de ses importantes fonctions de maire, n'aurait jamais pris le temps de s'adonner à un jeu aussi futile de renvoi poétique. De ce fait, même si elle avait encore énormément de mal à prendre conscience du fait que toute cette histoire était bel et bien réelle, Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre une certaine forme de plaisir à patienter jusqu'à l'obtention de chaque réponse de sa bien aimée.

Maintenant qu'un nouveau poème était arrivé à bon port, Emma était plus que jamais impatiente d'en découvrir le contenu. C'était principalement pour cette raison que, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle la saisit dans l'une de ses mains frêles avant d'ouvrir délicatement la porte d'entrée de son appartement avec l'autre.

Sans prendre le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction de sa colocataire qui semblait affairée en cuisine, Emma prit presque machinalement la direction de sa chambre. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut brusquement arrêtée dans son mouvement par une Mary Margaret soucieuse de voir son amie oublier des règles aussi basiques que celles qui concernaient le simple fait d'être polie.

– Bonjour Emma, dit-elle, d'une voix paradoxalement pleine d'enthousiasme.  
– 'jour, répondit brièvement la concernée, visiblement aspirée par la lettre qu'elle lisait.  
– Est-ce qu—est-ce que tu te sens bien?, s'inquiéta Mary Margaret. Sans vouloir jouer les femmes qui sonnent l'alerte pour un petit rien, je trouve que tu te comportes de manière tout à fait singulière ces derniers temps...  
– Oh, tu sais, répondit Emma, avant de faire un geste rapide de la main en direction de son visage dont les traits semblaient visiblement creusés, j'ai simplement passé une de ces journées au travail incroyablement longues pendant lesquelles je n'ai rien fait de spécial à part trier des dossiers qui, malheureusement, me sont parfaitement inconnus.  
– Je comprends que cela doit être particulièrement pénible..., dit Mary Margaret, en hochant nerveusement la tête de bas en haut, puisqu'à présent, toutes ces pensées étaient tournées vers l'ancien shérif de la ville, Graham Humbert.

La jeune femme attendit un moment qu'Emma lui retourne la question. Mais voyant que son amie n'était pas prête à le faire, elle prit l'initiative de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'y répondre d'elle-même.

– Pour ma part, j'ai passé une excellente journée en compagnie des enfants. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'en tant que shérif, tu aurais très bien pu venir, histoire de nous tenir compagnie, étant donné que nous avons fait de sympathiques petites découvertes en forêt.  
– Du moment que vous n'y avez pas trouvé de morts, je doute que ma présence en de pareil lieu soit véritablement requise..., dit-elle, avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. De plus, je ne pense pas que madame le maire puisse aisément apprécier le fait que je me permette d'accompagner son fils lors de ses sorties scolaires.

Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils: c'était bien la première fois depuis son arrivée au sein de la ville de Storybrooke qu'Emma se souciait de ce que Regina pouvait bien penser de sa relation presque fusionnelle avec Henry.

– Tu n'accompagnerais pas son fils, dans ce cas, finit par dire Mary Margaret, après un court moment d'hésitation. Tu ne ferais que te montrer comme une mère digne de ce nom en te montrant présente pour le tien, ce qui, somme toute, est tout à fait différent.  
– Oui!, s'exclama Emma, sur un ton qui, malheureusement, se fit plus empli de colère que pressenti. Cela pousserait très probablement Henry à voir naître en lui de profonds symptômes digne d'une personne atteinte de schizophrénie, ce dont nous avons bien besoin maintenant, étant donné qu'il a déjà de lourds problèmes en ce qui concerne une forte confusion de ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas.  
– Hey, répondit Mary Margaret du tac au tac. Ne t'en prends pas à moi. Je ne suis pas l'ennemi. Henry, non plus. Seule Regina l'est.  
– Et bien peut-être que cette ville l'a mal jugée après tout!, murmura Emma, suffisamment haut pour que sa colocataire puisse l'entendre, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

Furieuse, Emma fit claquer la porte derrière elle.

Après avoir pris le temps de soupirer vivement, elle porta l'enveloppe de Regina tout contre son cœur. Puis, dévorée par une insoutenable impatience, Emma s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et ouvrit ladite enveloppe pour en découvrir le contenu.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle finit par tomber sur la toute dernière phrase du poème de Regina: « Vous êtes le cygne blanc. Vous êtes Emma Swan. »! Ainsi, Regina savait – probablement depuis le début – qu'elle était l'auteur présumée de la multitude de doux poèmes d'amour qui lui avait été envoyé depuis la dernière Saint-Valentin...

Encore toute tremblante de peur, en raison du fait qu'elle craignait d'être subitement rejetée de celle qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, Emma composa un énième poème, dans lequel elle se permit de remettre en question l'incroyable certitude que Regina semblait avoir vis-à-vis de son identité. En effet, en plus d'avouer jouer tout au long de son poème sur une figure majestueuse d'oiseau, créant, de ce fait, un jeu de mot entre son nom de famille, Swan, et l'animal qui était appelé de la même manière, elle avait fini par inscrire, noir sur blanc, le doux nom d'Emma Swan, comme si, finalement, elle n'était jamais que la seule et unique personne au cœur de cette ville qui pouvait bien céder aux charmes de la belle brune.

Ainsi, malgré les vives émotions qui traversaient son esprit, Emma écrivit:

_En raison de vos traits tumultueux,_  
_J'avoue apprécier comme vous maîtrisez votre art:_  
_Vous faîtes de moi un cygne majestueux,_  
_Bien que je ne sois qu'un vilain petit canard._

_Je ne suis cependant pas enchantée de voir_  
_Qu'encore une fois, vous utilisez vos charmes_  
_Pour exercer sur mon cœur votre saint pouvoir,_  
_Sans que je ne puisse avoir en moi la moindre arme._

_Vous êtes lâche, Regina, car vous combattez,_  
_Avec une ardeur terriblement surprenante,_  
_La malédiction que vous vous même avez lancée,_  
_Quand vous m'avez séduite de façon violente._

_Malheureuse, votre refus ne peut que me rendre..._  
_Cependant, une question trouble mon âme bohème:_  
_Quel est le sort qui vous a permis de comprendre_  
_Que j'étais l'auteur de ces poèmes?_


	6. L'Amour Jusqu'à l'Ivresse

Lorsqu'au beau milieu de la nuit, Regina entendit discrètement grincer les grilles du portail situé aux environs de l'entrée de son immense terrain d'habitation, elle sut que son renvoi de poèmes romantiques avec le nouveau shérif de la ville de Storybrooke venait de prendre un tournant tout à fait singulier... En effet, maintenant qu'elle avait définitivement percé à jour l'identité de son admirateur qui, de ce fait, n'était plus aussi secret que le voulait l'expression, c'était un peu comme si Emma Swan ne ressentait plus véritablement le besoin de se cacher. Et, bien que celle-ci ne semblait pas pour autant sentir grandir en elle la force qui pouvait éventuellement lui permettre d'avoir tout ce qui lui était pourtant nécessaire pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de se retrouver un jour directement confrontée à celle qu'elle portait pourtant sincèrement dans son cœur, Emma avait l'impression que c'était pour elle le moment ou jamais de faire un pas en avant – en espérant, bien évidemment, de tout son cœur que Regina finît par en faire de même...

Sachant parfaitement qu'Emma risquait de l'apercevoir si jamais elle prenait le risque de descendre dès maintenant dans les environs de son jardin, Regina prit l'étrange décision de ne pas attendre une minute de plus avant de consulter le tout dernier poème en date de son admiratrice. Ce faisant, une fois à l'extérieur, elle découvrit, jonchée paisiblement sur le sol, une enveloppe accompagnée d'une sublime fleur de lys, blanche comme la neige. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas se montrer soudainement touchée de cette si délicate attention, Regina se baissa en faisant de tout son possible pour que la petite nuisette bleue qu'elle portait ne dévoilât pas les parties les plus indécentes de sa chair.

Sentant soudain la présence du shérif, comme si celui-ci était tout bonnement en train de souffler sensuellement derrière sa nuque, Regina leva brusquement les yeux en direction de la rue qui lui faisait face et prit le temps de le chercher dans l'obscurité. Au bout d'un court instant, apercevant Emma sur le point de monter à bord de son automobile des plus particulières, Regina finit par croiser accidentellement son regard passionné.

Après lui avoir adressé un sourire suffisamment furtif pour laisser planer le doute sur son existence réelle, Regina se releva et pénétra dans le hall de sa maison en laissant lentement claquer la porte derrière elle.

À présent plus que jamais pressée de lire les mots doux de son admiratrice, Regina monta dans sa chambre à coucher d'un pas presque précipité. Comme toujours, elle prit bien soin de verrouiller promptement la porte derrière elle, afin de ne pas risquer de se faire sottement surprendre par son unique fils.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Regina pressa la fleur de lys contre son cœur d'une main tout en prenant le soin d'ouvrir délicatement, de l'autre, l'enveloppe qui contenait le dernier poème en date du shérif. De ce fait, un sourire ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosées.

_« Malheureuse, votre refus ne peut que me rendre... »_, avait écrit Emma Swan d'un ton presque tragique à la toute fin de son poème, avant d'ajouter, tout de suite après: _« Cependant, une question trouble mon âme bohème: / Quel est le sort qui vous a permis de comprendre / Que j'étais l'auteur de ces poèmes? »._

La réponse était simple...

Si Regina savait que les poèmes passionnés qu'elle avait reçu à un rythme particulièrement régulier depuis la dernière Saint-Valentin avait été secrètement composés par celle qu'elle pensait pourtant être sa meilleure ennemie, c'était en partie parce que son corps tout entier le lui avait indiqué. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait lu pour la toute première fois la sincère déclaration d'amour de celle qu'elle considérait alors comme sa principale rivale auprès d'Henry, son cœur de pierre s'était brusquement mis à briller de mille feux dans la nuit noire de son âme. Car, même si elle se plaisait à clamer haut et fort le contraire, elle aussi éprouvait des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de la sublime Emma Swan...

Regina avait parfaitement conscience du fait que se sentir autant attirée par une jeune femme comme Emma Swan était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stupide... d'autant plus que celle-ci était née de l'union de deux des êtres qui avaient manifestement participé à l'annihilation de son insouciance passée. Pourtant, malgré son code génétique particulièrement répugnant, Emma avait un petit quelque chose en elle qui la rendait tout bonnement exceptionnelle aux yeux de Regina.

Emma était une survivante.

Tout comme Regina, Emma avait souffert. Cependant, contrairement à la jeune sorcière qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie entourée de ses deux bourreaux de parents, Emma avait grandi dans la triste réalité des orphelinats et des familles d'accueil qui se succédaient sans aucun attachement particulier. Tout cela avait malheureusement fini par faire d'elle une femme au caractère surprenant, au point que, contrairement à un bon nombre des habitants de la ville de Storybrooke, elle s'était permis de tenir tête à la personne qui y occupait la place la plus importante. Regina Mills. Maire de la ville depuis sa création sur les coups d'une puissante malédiction, vingt-huit ans auparavant.

Après un court instant de réflexion, Regina prit la décision de répondre à son tour aux poèmes d'Emma en prenant, pour une fois, compte de ses propres sentiments. Pour cela, après avoir pris le temps de cacher le poème d'Emma sous son oreiller, elle descendit discrètement les marches de l'escalier afin de se servir un verre de cidre maison dans le salon. Ce faisant, sans oublier un instant de garder son verre à la main, elle remonta jusqu'à sa chambre. De ce fait, faisant bien en sorte d'avoir l'esprit légèrement embué par les vapeurs de l'alcool en le consommant d'une traite, elle composa à sa bien aimée une agréable déclaration d'amour... tout en restant un tantinet implicite en raison de sa pudeur naturelle:

_Votre poème me touche et vos mots font mouches,  
__Car je refuse que vous me voyez ainsi.  
__Vous êtes, à mes yeux, bien plus qu'une simple ennemie,  
__Ce qui fait que mon cœur, de ses convictions, louche.__  
_

_Je me surprends donc à rêver de votre bouche,  
__Jusqu'à ce que vous et moi soyons comme unies,  
__Dans un moment que je considère bénie,  
__Puisque soudain vous ne vous montrez plus farouche.__  
_

_Ainsi, vos seuls discours rendent mon âme saoul,  
__Car vos innombrables poèmes sont si doux,  
__Que je souhaite à présent voir ces rêves accomplis.__  
_

_S'il y a enchanteresse entre nous, c'est vous,  
__Car mon cœur, lorsqu'il vous aperçoit, devient fou,  
__Et mène mon esprit aux plus pures folies...__  
_

Après être brièvement redescendue à l'étage dans l'espoir de se resservir un second verre de cidre, Regina prit la décision d'attendre le petit matin avant de porter personnellement son poème à son bienheureux destinataire... Mais, pour le moment, sentant la fatigue la gagner, Regina rejoignit silencieusement les bras musclés de plus célèbre des divinités oniriques, Morphée.


	7. Le Fruit de la Déraison

Le lendemain matin, le bras droit chargé d'un magnifique panier en osier rempli, à ras bord, de pommes toutes aussi rouges les unes que les autres, Regina prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper sereinement à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Emma Swan.

Même si elle avait parfaitement connaissance du fait que le shérif de la ville vivait, depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, en compagnie de Mary Margaret Blanchard – qui n'était autre que l'institutrice de son fils Henry, Regina fut terriblement surprise lorsque, la porte s'ouvrant, elle tomba nez à nez avec cette dernière – d'autant plus que celle-ci semblait visiblement très irritée de la voir de si bonne heure en ces lieux.

– Bonjour, _miss_ Blanchard, déclara Regina, dans l'espoir de briser au mieux la glace qui venait tout juste de s'installer entre elles. Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, vous pourriez me dire si _miss_ Swan est encore là?  
– Oui, répondit froidement Mary Margaret. Elle est dans sa chambre. Mais, comme je sais qu'elle est réveillée depuis un peu plus d'une heure, si vous le souhaitez, je peux aller la chercher.

Pour toute réponse, Regina se contenta de lui adresser, en guise d'acquiescement, un rapide hochement de tête.

– Si vous voulez bien patienter un instant.

Sans prendre le temps de l'accueillir dignement à l'intérieur de son appartement, Mary Margaret prit presque machinalement la direction de la chambre à coucher de sa meilleure amie. Son objectif principal étant de la prévenir au plus vite de la soudaine venue de madame le maire, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans la seule et unique pièce de l'appartement qu'Emma pouvait pourtant entièrement considérer comme étant sienne.

– Regina est en bas, soupira Mary Margaret, d'un air incroyablement distrait. Elle veut te voir.

La jeune institutrice fut terriblement surprise de constater qu'une fois au courant de la présence de Regina Mills dans les environs, Emma se rendit à toute allure dans le hall d'entrée dans le seul objectif de l'accueillir.

Une fois arrivée sur place, elle entreprit de l'inviter à prendre place sur un des bancs qui bordaient le plus naturellement du monde le comptoir de la cuisine. À son grand malheur, Regina refusa poliment cette invitation, sous prétexte de ne pas pouvoir se permettre de rester bien longtemps en ces lieux à cause de ses obligations maternelles diverses envers Henry.

Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, malgré la présence de Mary Margaret aux alentours, Regina tendit à Emma son panier en osier avant de lui présenter une grande enveloppe blanche.

– Serait-il possible que vous examiniez ce dossier au plus vite?, dit-elle dans un sourire timide qu'à son grand malheur, elle peinait énormément à masquer.  
– Vous savez..., tenta d'insister Emma. Si ce n'est jamais l'histoire que d'un dossier, vous pourriez rester, histoire de m'aider à l'explorer plus en profondeur.

Au loin, Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la toute première fois qu'Emma rassemblait en elle suffisamment de courage pour oser demander à Regina s'il était possible qu'elle l'aidât à trier des dossiers – dossiers qui, par ailleurs, se faisaient incroyablement abondants depuis les environs de la dernière Saint-Valentin...

– Je suis vraiment désolée mais cela m'est impossible, répondit Regina. Consultez-les d'abord de vous-même. Et, après seulement, nous pourrons en discuter ensemble – si le cœur vous en dit.

* * *

Peu de temps après le départ de Regina, Emma saisit la pomme la plus rouge du panier que Regina lui avait offert avant de se rendre, son nouveau: « dossier » sous le bras, dans sa chambre à coucher.

Une fois bien installée sur son lit, elle entreprit d'ouvrir, le cœur battant, la troisième enveloppe que Regina lui avait livrer en personne, ce qui, aux yeux d'Emma, sonnait comme une preuve de délicatesse toute particulière. Plus que jamais impatiente d'en découvrir le contenu après la réaction étrange de Regina par rapport à celui-ci, elle entreprit d'en lire, sans attendre, son contenu.

« _S'il y a enchanteresse entre nous, c'est vous, / ____Car mon cœur, lorsqu'il vous aperçoit, devient fou, / Et mène mon esprit aux plus pures folies... »_

Plus que jamais heureuse en lisant des mots aussi tendres de la part de celle qu'elle aimait en secret depuis leur toute première rencontre, Emma courut au rez-de-chaussée afin de se mettre à bondir comme une enfant sur le canapé qui remplissait l'espace salon / salle à manger de son appartement. Ce faisant, elle se mit soudain à danser comme si elle avait le diable au corps.

– Jésus, Marie, Joseph!, s'exclama Mary Margaret tout de suite après avoir découvert sa colocataire dans un état second. La ville de Storybrooke est perdue! Voilà que même le shérif emprunte la voie de la déraison!  
– Tais-toi donc, ma douce sainte-nitouche, s'écria Emma, au bord de l'euphorie... et viens donc danser avec moi!  
– C'est absurde! Je ne sais même pas ce que nous célébrons!  
– L'amour, Mary! L'amour!  
– L'amour?!, l'interrogea Mary Margaret, peu encline à célébrer un pareil sentiment suite à ses dernières relations qu'elle se plaisait secrètement à qualifier de désastreuses.  
– Oui! L'amour!

C'était curieux. Très curieux.

Emma se mettait subitement à parler d'amour alors que, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était supposée être en train de se casser les pieds à essayer de compléter un dossier que lui avait cédé Regina Mills sous ses fonctions de maire de la ville...

– Et bien, ça, c'est nouveau, s'étonna Mary Margaret. Tu trouves l'amour au sein des dossiers monstrueux que te file Regina, maintenant?

Soudain, sans raison particulière puisque c'était, selon elle, l'ordre naturel des évènements, Emma se mit à chanter le refrain de la sublime chanson _Woman in Love_ de Barbra Streisand.

– « _I am a woman in love,_ / _And I'd do anything__,_ / _To get you into my world__,_ / _And hold you within._ »  
– Okay..., déclara Mary Margaret tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre à coucher où elle se rappelait très bien avoir laissé traîner son téléphone fixe sans fil. C'est décidé: j'appelle le docteur Whale.

Malheureusement pour elle, en redescendant à l'étage une fois son entreprise achevée, elle découvrit, non sans surprise, qu'Emma avait profité de sa courte absence pour s'éclipser...

* * *

Trouvant suffisamment de force dans la source universelle que représentait l'amour, Emma se rendit en toute hâte en direction de l'immense demeure de Regina. À bout de souffle, elle réussit tout de même à sauter par dessus le portail de la maison du maire afin de pouvoir plus rapidement avoir le loisir de tambouriner à sa porte d'entrée comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Regina – qui venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle – lui ouvrit la porte.

– Je pense qu'il semble intéressant pour nous que je vous annonce de vive voix les conclusions que j'ai apportées à notre dernier dossier, dit Emma, d'une voix faible. Cela dit, avant toute chose, je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne m'interromprez pas une seule fois pendant mon discours.

Pour toute réponse, Regina l'invita à faire un petit tour dans ses jardins extérieurs afin d'éviter tout risque d'être sottement surprises par Henry.

Une fois fraîchement installée sous le pommier qu'elle avait personnellement découpé par vengeance, Emma prit une profonde inspiration afin de prononcer à haute voix son nouveau poème:

– _Vous m'aimez, Regina - comme Guy aimait Lenore_ **¹**_,  
__Bien que vous peiniez encore à le reconnaître.  
__Vous m'aimez d'un amour qui vous effraie encore,  
__Comme si vous craigniez d'une façon me compromettre.__  
_

_Mais j'ai bien appris à vous connaître, Regina,  
__Et je sais que, dans vos bras, je ne risque rien,  
__Car, ici-bas, tout est question de karma:  
__Liesse naîtra en celui qui prône le bien.__  
_

_Même si vous vous considérez comme mauvaise,  
__Je sens que vous êtes capable du meilleur:  
__Vos seuls yeux réchauffent mon cœur comme la braise,  
__Et font de moi un effroyable adorateur.__  
_

_Maintenant que je sais ce que vous ressentez,  
__Je rêve de vous faire part d'une requête:  
__Permettez-moi pleinement de vous demander,  
__Voulez-vous, de la blonde, devenir la brunette?__  
_

Émue aux larmes en entendant, pour la toute première fois, de vive voix tout ce qu'Emma avait à lui dire, Regina ne sut que répondre. Ainsi, comme poussée par la seule force de ses sentiments, elle trouva bon de se pencher au dessus du corps frêle d'Emma pour déposer sur ses lèvres rosées un tendre baiser...

* * *

**¹ Les prénoms de Guy (de Vere) et de Lenore font référence au poème d'Edgar Allan Poe, « Lenore » (1843).**


	8. Les Caprices de Mère Nature

Au moment-même où les lèvres pulpeuses de Regina entrèrent en contact avec celles d'Emma, les esprits respectifs de chacune des deux femmes furent irrémédiablement envahis par un surprenant sentiment d'euphorie et de liesse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles rêvaient secrètement d'unir leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser qu'elles peinèrent malheureusement bien vite à réaliser que tout ce qu'elles vivaient à présent n'était jamais que pure vérité. La persistance insensée de ce vif sentiment de doute les obligea à prendre l'habitude de poser régulièrement une main sur le corps de l'autre afin de vérifier son authenticité. Cette simple série de gestes affectueux les aida grandement à finir par prendre conscience de l'incroyable réalité de cet instant qu'elles considéraient alors toutes les deux comme incommensurablement précieux.

Pour la toute première fois depuis la soudaine arrivée d'Emma dans la ville de Storybrooke, les deux femmes – qui tenaient pourtant une position de rivales par rapport à Graham Humbert puis à Henry – avaient enfin eu l'occasion de s'embrasser. Et, maintenant que c'était fait, elles avaient toute deux la nette impression d'avoir tout juste trouvé, après des années de perpétuels combats personnels, la pièce du puzzle qui leur manquait pour avoir n'était-ce qu'une infime chance d'être heureuses. Finalement, le philosophe Platon avait entièrement raison lors de la conception du discours d'Aristophane au cœur de son _Banquet_. Inconsciemment, tout homme passait sa vie à rechercher son double. Et le double de Regina, c'était Emma. Et inversement. Preuve en était dans le fait qu'à présent, par la seule force de leur baiser, les deux femmes ne faisaient qu'une. Pour toujours.

Soudain, sans en connaître véritablement les raisons, Emma et Regina eurent l'impression de se retrouver immobile au cœur d'une effroyable tornade. Comme solidement enfermées à l'intérieur d'une bulle imaginaire, elles eurent bien rapidement l'étrange sentiment de voir la ville de Storybrooke tourner tout autour d'elles, bien qu'elles se savaient parfaitement isolées au fond du jardin de Regina. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à les convaincre de rompre leur baiser. Au contraire, il ne s'en fit que plus intense… Néanmoins, malgré tout le plaisir qu'elles ressentaient à ne faire qu'une pendant un instant, elles se rendirent vite compte du fait que, plus elles s'embrassaient, plus le monde semblait tourner tout autour d'elles, comme si elles étaient malencontreusement devenues le centre de l'univers. Malheureusement, même si elles trouvaient que l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus pesante, elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à se résoudre à se séparer définitivement l'une de l'autre.

– MAMAN!, s'écria brusquement un petit garçon, depuis la fenêtre de la salle de bain, située à l'étage.

Ce simple cri donna subitement aux deux femmes la force de rompre leur baiser.

Plus que jamais inquiète à la simple idée d'avoir sottement mis en danger la vie de son fils en se laissant autant aller auprès d'Emma Swan, Regina courut sans réfléchir en direction de l'entrée de son immense maison.

Aussitôt atteignit-elle le hall d'entrée qu'elle heurta accidentellement le corps frêle de son fils unique. Soulagé de tomber aussi aisément sur la personne qu'il recherchait, l'enfant enlaça, contre toute attente, sa mère au niveau des hanches avant d'ensevelir discrètement son visage inondé de larmes sur son ventre plat. Autant essoufflée par les baisers précédemment échangés avec Emma que par sa course effrénée, Regina caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils avant de l'interroger vivement sur les raisons de son comportement des plus étranges:

– Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Henry?, lui demanda-t-elle, sur un ton qui ne cachait pas le fait que son esprit était vraisemblablement rongé par une inquiétude que seules les mères de famille pouvaient ressentir.  
– Non, maman, répondit Henry, d'une voix légèrement étouffée par le tissu de la chemise en soie blanche que portait Regina. J'ai peur.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur, _Kiddo_?, intervint Emma, tout aussi bouleversée que Regina.  
– À cause du tremblement de terre.  
– Un tremblement de terre?, s'étonna Regina. Mais quel tremblement de terre?

Surpris d'entendre de pareils propos dans la bouche de sa mère, l'enfant ôta son visage de son ventre rassurant afin de longuement interroger les deux femmes du regard.

– Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas senti?, s'étonna Henry  
– Non, répondit tout simplement Emma.  
– Vraiment?

Sans attendre de savoir si son fils avait fini son discours ou non, Regina prit la direction de la cuisine pour lui servir un verre d'eau fraîche. Henry profita nettement de l'occasion pour confier à Emma son hypothèse sur la question:

– Je suis presque sûr que c'est un évènement qui mérite d'être inclus à l'_Operation Cobra_.  
– Ce n'était rien qu'un tremblement de terre, Henry – si tremblement de terre, il y a eu.  
– C'est le cas, Emma. Il y a eu un tremblement de terre, tu peux me croire.

Comme pour chercher à prouver à sa mère biologique à quel point il était de bonne foi, Henry prit la décision de lui décrire le déroulement exact des évènements:

– J'étais dans ma chambre et, bien que maman m'avait puni sous prétexte que j'avais malencontreusement laissé la télévision allumée toute la nuit. Comme elle s'est absentée un moment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'installer sur le rebord de ma fenêtre pour observer les merveilles du petit matin. Au bout d'un moment, je vous ai vu, maman et toi, sortir dans le jardin et, comme vous avez rapidement quitté mon champ de vision, j'ai bien cru qu'il vous était arrivé malheur… Parce que, quelques minutes après vous avoir vu passé, la terre s'est mise à trembler si fort que j'ai été obligé de me réfugier dans la baignoire de la salle de bain avec un matelas pour éviter tout danger!

Ce qu'il venait de raconter lui paraissait peut-être dingue, mais son supposé superpouvoir lui indiquait qu'il se montrait parfaitement honnête envers elle. Aussi ahurissant que cela pût paraître, il y avait effectivement eu un important tremblement de terre dans la ville de Storybrooke pendant que les deux femmes échangeaient discrètement leur premier baiser…

De retour dans le hall d'entrée, un verre à la maison, Regina proposa à son fils de se rafraîchir un peu. Encore lourdement ému par la force des évènements, l'enfant but fébrilement son verre. Aussitôt l'eut-il fini que Regina se pencha vers lui, afin de lui donner un bon nombre d'indications:

– Henry, je sais que, même si tu ne t'es pas toujours montré très honnête envers moi ces derniers temps, tu dis la vérité en ce qui concerne ce curieux tremblement de terre. Pour cette raison, Emma et moi devons faire le tour de la ville, histoire de vérifier si personne n'a eu de soucis particuliers. Pendant ce temps, je veux que tu te rendes au _Granny's Dinner_ – en précisant, bien évidemment, que je suis parfaitement au courant de ta venue – et que tu y restes jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise?

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant hocha lentement la tête de bas en haut.

– Au passage, déclara Emma, d'une voix débordante de malice, précise à Granny que tout ce que tu commandes sur place sera personnellement réglé par le shérif à la fin de sa ronde de sécurité.

Mécontente d'entendre une pareille proposition dans la bouche d'Emma, Regina grimaça avant de tendre un billet de dix dollars à son fils. Connaissant Henry comme sa poche, elle savait bien que si quelqu'un avait le malheur de lui proposer de régler ses commandes chez Granny sans lui imposer de limites particulières, l'enfant était capable de commander plus de la moitié de ce qui était proposé dans le menu – même s'il avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il n'allait pas forcément y toucher.

– Maintenant, file, dit Regina, avant de proposer à Emma de la suivre d'un rapide signe de tête.

* * *

Assise côté passager dans l'automobile de Regina, Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévorer discrètement des yeux la jeune femme qui lui servait actuellement de conductrice.

– Cessez de m'observer ainsi, _miss_ Swan. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la route.

D'humeur plutôt taquine à la simple idée de se voir aussi facilement refuser un pareil plaisir, Emma se pencha en direction de Regina afin de lui déposer un rapide baiser dans le cou. En reprenant presque immédiatement place sur son siège, elle fut surprise de constater que le ciel, précédemment aussi bleu que lors des plus belles journées estivales, venait brusquement de prendre une teinte un peu plus grise…

– Wow, s'étonna-t-elle. Notre soudain rapprochement semble ne pas être grandement apprécié par Mère Nature.

Regina sourit. Il était vrai que, côté coïncidence, Mère Nature les avait plutôt bien gâtées depuis ce matin…

_– Pendant longtemps, ma mère a dirigé ma vie_, répondit Regina, prête à continuer à jouer les poétesses amateurs en compagnie d'Emma,  
_Alors permettez-moi d'ignorer Mère Nature:  
__Je ne veux pas la voir ordonner mon allure,  
__Car, aujourd'hui, j'ai gagné en autonomie.__  
_

_Les évènements récents me rendent étourdie,  
__Mais ils sont bien loin d'être de mauvais augure.  
__Je sais qu'avec vous, je n'ai pas besoin d'armure,  
__Puisque, de vos yeux, mon esprit ressent la magie.__  
_

Emma sourit à son tour. C'était vraiment agréable d'entendre Regina compter ses propres poèmes… Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit un éclair traverser le ciel pour s'abattre sur un des arbres qui avoisinait l'ancienne librairie de la ville, ses pensées se tournèrent vers un domaine qu'elle pensait terriblement éloigné de tout ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de classer dans la catégorie de tout ce qui touchait à l'ordre du raisonnable.

– Il vous faut avouer que c'est tout de même ahurissant de voir que, pendant notre tout premier baiser, nous n'avons absolument pas pris conscience du fait que la terre tremblait sous nos pieds!, l'interrompit consciencieusement Emma.

_– Pour l'unique plaisir que mon amour vous gagne,_ répondit fièrement Regina,  
_Je serais prête à traverser mille campagnes,  
__Même si cela m'oblige à forcer le destin.__  
_

_On dit que l'amour peut déplacer des montagnes_,  
_Qu'il peut mener les plus grands esprits jusqu'au bagne,  
__Alors pourquoi ne pas suivre notre dessein?__  
_


	9. Un Univers Sobre

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent aux environs du clocher qui surmontait fièrement l'ancienne librairie de Storybrooke, Emma et Regina furent surprises de constater qu'une bonne partie des habitants de la ville s'y était automatiquement rassemblé en leur absence.

– Quel manque de savoir vivre!, s'exclama Emma, tout en détachant silencieusement sa ceinture de sécurité. Il semblerait que nos chers concitoyens n'aient même pas pris la peine de nous attendre avant de commencer les festivités!

Mais Regina ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la remarque sarcastique de son amie. Même si elle était encore relativement éloignée pour le confirmer, elle venait tout juste de prendre conscience du fait que la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke se montraient terriblement angoissés par la puissance des évènements récents. Certains pleuraient. D'autres faisaient au mieux pour masquer la crainte qui, intérieurement, les dévorait. Mais tous semblaient très inquiets. Ce n'était pas rien un tremblement de terre, après tout. Surtout de cette ampleur. Brusquement apeurée à la simple idée de ne pas être capable de trouver les mots justes pour rassurer son peuple, Regina serra son emprise sur le volant de son automobile avant de se garer le plus loin possible du rassemblement, sous les conseils avisés d'Emma.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Regina. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est voir qu'en tant que représentantes de l'autorité, nous faisais tout notre possible pour nous montrer présentes pour eux – en cas de besoin.

Soudain, contrairement à ce que l'une comme l'autre espéraient dans le plus grand secret, les deux femmes se rendirent compte qu'il y avait malheureusement eu des blessés. Et bien qu'elles étaient à présent mises au fait accompli, elles peinaient toujours à situer le moment où le fameux séisme avait eu lieu. Rien de tout ce qu'elles avaient sous les yeux n'arrivait à expliquer la raison pour laquelle, comme hypnotisées par la douceur extrême de leur premier baiser, elles avaient été complètement insensibles au soudain tremblement de terre. Cela dit, elles prirent leur mal en patience et sortirent au plus vite de la voiture pour consulter leurs concitoyens.

Après avoir adressé un dernier coup d'œil à son amie, Regina s'avança en direction du journaliste Sydney Glass. Elle espérait qu'en raison de son métier, l'homme avait eu l'occasion de récolter un certain nombre de témoignages avant son arrivée. Cependant, elle fut rapidement obligée de se rendre à l'évidence: tout comme elle, Sydney venait tout juste de faire son arrivée sur les lieux. Déçue de le savoir aussi inutile, elle se rendit auprès du vieux Marco Albero **¹**, bricoleur de profession. Le pauvre s'était maladroitement ouvert à l'arcade sourcilière tandis qu'il réparait amoureusement un bureau en chêne ancien. De son côté, Emma s'avança vers l'une des rares personnes qu'elle avait immédiatement appréciée au moment de son arrivée dans la ville de Storybrooke, Ruby Lucas.

– Hey!, s'exclama Ruby, les bras délicatement posés sur les épaules d'Henry.  
– Je sais que je devais sagement rester manger au _Granny's Dinner_, s'excusa presque immédiatement Henry, mais je voulais absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait...  
– De toute manière, c'est entièrement de ma faute s'il est venu jusqu'ici, renchérit Ruby. Donc s'il y a quelqu'un à réprimander, c'est bien moi et non ce pauvre petit!

Comprenant bien vite que, contre toute attente, Emma n'y trouvait absolument rien à redire, la jeune serveuse prit la décision d'aborder un tout autre sujet.

– Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe?  
– Pas du tout, répondit nerveusement Emma. Pour le moment, Regina et moi cherchons surtout à vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas eu le moindre incident.

Sans pour autant en avoir – en apparence – la moindre raison, Ruby se mit à sourire timidement.

– Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de particulier à signaler?, l'interrogea Emma.  
– Et bien, pour ma part, indiqua la jeune femme, tout va bien. Par contre, comme, quand le tremblement de terre est arrivé, Granny était en train de changer l'ampoule du plafond de l'une des chambres à louer, elle a fait une vilaine chute qui a obligé un client à contacter le docteur Whale au plus vite. Je m'en serais bien occupée moi-même, mais, comme Henry venait de faire son entrée, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser seul au milieu de la tempête...

Emma hocha la tête de bas en haut, indiquant qu'elle venait de prendre mentalement note de tout ce que Ruby avait partagé.

– Merci pour les informations, dit-elle. Et merci beaucoup pour Henry. Je te dois une fière chandelle. Dès que tu auras plus d'informations à propos de Granny, n'hésite surtout pas à m'en faire part _via_ message téléphonique.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Ruby, en faisant un rapide signe de la main qui signifiait que, pour elle, prendre soin d'Henry ne la dérangeait en rien. En ce qui concerne Granny, je te promets que tu seras la première au courant de son état. Après moi, bien sûr.

Remarquant soudain l'anxiété qui se lisait dans les yeux de son amie, Emma, pourtant peu chaleureuse de nature, posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

– Il faut que je te laisse, murmura Emma, avec une grimace qui montrait clairement qu'elle aurait aimé être plus présente pour Ruby. J'ai d'autres personnes à voir. Prends bien soin d'Henry, en attendant.

Prenant le temps de laisser Emma s'éloigner un peu afin de collecter le témoignage d'autres individus, Ruby finit par se pencher vers Henry. Faisant bien attention à ce que son décolleté plongeant ne dévoilât pas la moindre parcelle de sa généreuse poitrine, elle interrogea l'enfant sur un petit quelque chose qu'elle avait trouvé bien curieux au cours de la conversation précédente:

– Hey, _handsome_, depuis quand est-ce que ta mère donne du: « Regina et moi »?  
– Je ne sais pas, répondit tout simplement l'enfant, d'un air qui montrait bien qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas où Ruby voulait en venir.

La jeune serveuse se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les deux femmes pouvaient continuer à duper tout le monde si elles le souhaitaient: elle, sentait bien qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées plus que de raison…

* * *

Les heures défilèrent au point que, soudain rattrapées par le temps, Emma et Regina réalisèrent bien vite que la nuit était sur le point de tomber. De ce fait, après avoir récolté les témoignages de toutes les personnes présentes aux environs de l'ancienne librairie, elles prirent la décision de se rendre dans le bureau de Regina.

Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, Regina prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle. Ce faisant, elle indiqua, d'un rapide geste de la tête, un siège à Emma. Sans attendre, la jeune femme s'assit en tailleur sur un fauteuil en cuir noir et exposa le bilan de sa journée. Regina fit de même, de manière plus classieuse et féminine. En effet, elle prit bien soin de s'asseoir, jambes croisées, sur le bord de son bureau en pierre grise.

– Le bilan se montre plutôt positif, résuma Regina. Nous n'avons que deux blessés, dont un beaucoup plus grave que le second. Somme toute, nous pouvons dire que nous nous en sommes bien sortis.

En entendant ces mots, Emma se mordit intérieurement la joue. Se taire. Elle se devait de se taire. Elle sentait, au plus profond de son être, qu'elle devait faire au mieux pour s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet qui lui brulait les lèvres. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait que ses pensées sortissent au grand jour.

– Tout cela n'explique vraiment pas pourquoi nous n'avons rien senti…

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, Regina baissa les yeux vers le sol. La réponse aux interrogations d'Emma, aussi difficile était-elle à avouer, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus évident. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à tout avouer à Emma, au risque de passer pour une folle à lier. C'était facile, pour Emma, de faire avec les rêveries du jeune enfant qu'était Henry… Mais que pouvait-elle penser si jamais Regina avait soudain l'idée farfelue d'aborder le thème de la magie en sa compagnie? De plus, tout cela était impossible. Peu importait ce que son esprit lui dictait, Emma ne pouvait pas être son véritable amour, pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle pensait l'avoir autrefois trouvé en celui qui tenait pour elle le rôle de garçon d'étable.

Sans crier garde, Emma se leva de son fauteuil. Les jambes légèrement endolories, elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son amie. Elle voulut, dans un premier temps, prendre la direction de la sortie mais, prenant conscience que cela risquait d'affecter profondément Regina – puisque cela n'éclaircissait en rien les limites de leur relation, elle choisit d'agir de manière plus douce. De ce fait, elle s'avança en direction de Regina. D'un geste mesuré qui traduisait son hésitation, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les cuisses nues de sa partenaire. Dans un sourire timide, elle dit:

_– S'il existait la moindre magie en ce monde,  
__Je commencerais sérieusement à penser,  
__Que nous sommes maudites par des êtres immondes,  
__Car chacun de nos actes semble en être jugés.__  
_

_Mais, comme nous vivons dans un univers sobre,  
__Je préfère me dire que tout n'est qu'hasard,  
__Et que nous ne sommes en rien couvertes d'opprobre,  
__Car nous n'avons rien fait, sauf sortir du placard.__  
_

_De ce fait, je peux vous assurer, mon amour,  
__Que je ferai en sorte de vous obtenir,  
__Même si, cela veut dire: me battre toujours,  
__Puisque vous êtes, pour mon cœur, fruit de tout désir.__  
_

En entendant de si jolies paroles dans la bouche d'Emma, Regina se mit à sourire. Soudain soucieuse de vouloir remercier dignement la jeune femme de tant de bonté, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise en coton blanc afin de l'attirer tout contre elle. Sentant le cœur de son amie battre tout contre le sien, elle se mit à la dévorer des yeux. Emma était belle. Fichtrement belle. Si belle que Regina ne put pas résister bien longtemps à la tentation de rompre le peu d'espace qui les séparaient en lui offrant un tendre baiser. Mais, à peine eurent-elles le temps d'entrer physiquement en contact l'une avec l'autre qu'un éclair éclata bruyamment dans la nuit noire. Brusquement déconcentrée dans son entreprise, Emma s'éloigna légèrement de Regina.

– Je commence sérieusement à trouver le petit jeu de Mère Nature pénible..., siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
– La ferme, grogna sensuellement Regina, et embrasse-moi.

Amusée par l'impatience inhabituelle de son amie, Emma éclata de rire... avant de se plier à ses exigences comme un véritable petit soldat.

Rapidement fascinée par la douceur des jambes de Regina sur lesquelles elle avait soigneusement disposé ses mains, Emma se mit inconsciemment à les caresser avec hardeur. Satisfaite de se savoir entre des mains expertes, Regina ne put retenir une série de gémissements sourds. Sentant aussitôt son esprit se gonfler de confiance, Emma ne mit pas bien longtemps avant d'oser se hasarder à l'intérieur des cuisses de Regina. Et, malheureusement pour elles, au moment où les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre à la simple idée d'avoir aussi facilement risqué de se faire surprendre, Regina bondit sur ses pieds et, manquant de faire chuter Emma au passage, courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son bureau.

– Hey!, dit une voix que Regina pouvait aisément reconnaître mille. Tu es là, Regina?

* * *

**¹ Pour la petite touche comique, _albero_ voulant dire arbre en italien, j'ai décidé de nommer le personnage de Marco/Gepetto, Marco Albero.**

**En ce qui concerne la fanfiction en elle-même, qui est, à votre avis, le personnage qui vient interrompre nos belles demoiselles en fin de chapitre? Comme j'hésite encore entre deux personnages, j'aimerai connaître votre point de vue sur la question!**

**PS: ****S'il y en a parmi vous qui souhaite me suivre sur Twitter, vous êtes les bienvenus. J'y suis sous le nom d'utilisateur: "Come0ut_AndPlay".**


	10. L'Ombre d'une Mère

– Woo-oo?!, s'impatienta la voix. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

De concert avec le ciel qui ne cessait d'être soumis aux violences d'innombrables éclairs, le corps tout entier de Regina fut brusquement traversé par un frisson quasiment indiscernable. La voix qui provenait de derrière la porte d'entrée lui était si familière que c'en était, pour elle, presque déconcertant. Mais tout cela était tout bonnement impossible. Cette voix ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination. Ce ne pouvait pas être _elle_. Pas après toutes ces années.

Comme pour se rassurer, Regina se mit immédiatement à penser que son esprit, troublé par son soudain rapprochement avec Emma Swan, devait sans doute commencer à lui jouer des tours. Et pourtant, elle le savait, au plus profond de son être: cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne. Mais cette personne était loin. Très loin. Mieux que cela, elle était morte. Et depuis bien longtemps. Regina en avait même été témoin. En effet, contre toute attente, en raison de tout le mal que cette fameuse personne lui avait fait dans sa jeunesse, Regina avait tout particulièrement tenu à participer à son émouvante mise en bière…

Toutes ces réflexions logiques au sujet de l'identité de son curieux visiteur ne l'empêchèrent malheureusement pas de souhaiter coute que coute rompre l'espace qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée. D'un pas mal assuré, en raison du fait qu'elle était terrifiée à la simple idée d'y rencontrer l'effroyable Cora Mills, la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, Regina effectua les dernières enjambées qui la séparaient de la porte de son bureau. Cependant, quand, ayant pris son courage à demain, elle ouvrit la porte, Regina fut surprise d'y découvrir une toute autre personne.

Henry.

Tout sourire, l'enfant entra dans le bureau de sa mère sans même prendre le temps de lui en demander la permission et s'assit en tailleur aux côtés d'une Emma Swan dont les joues étaient encore enflammées par la passion de ses débuts de préliminaires. Malheureusement pour lui, le cœur de Regina semblait décider à continuer sur sa lancée. Sans qu'elle pût y faire quoi que ce fût, il lui donnait vivement l'impression de se serrer un peu plus, chaque seconde, dans sa généreuse poitrine. Même si la jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour se rassurer, étant donné qu'elle savait qu'en compagnie d'Henry, elle ne risquait absolument rien, elle peinait énormément à se remettre de ses émotions. Mais, bien vite, ses poumons refusèrent de se contracter correctement. Elle eut aussitôt le sentiment de manquer d'air. Elle n'entendit bientôt plus rien… sauf la voix rauque de sa défunte mère qui raisonnait en continu dans son esprit comme s'il s'agissait incantations entêtantes des sorcières ancestrales. Prenant soudain conscience du fait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps dans de pareilles conditions, Regina voulut se positionner de manière à ce que son dos fût soutenu par le mur le plus proche. Mais, à peine eut-elle le temps de faire un pas sur le côté qu'elle perdit connaissance…

Au moment-même où son visage d'ange manqua de heurter violemment le sol, Ruby, qui avait généreusement accompagné Henry jusqu'à la mairie, rattrapa Regina avec une aisance surnaturelle. La rapidité de son geste étonna grandement Emma. Raisonnable de nature, la jeune femme mit cependant cela sur le compte de l'adrénaline. Après tout, même si nombreux étaient les habitants de la ville de Storybrooke à n'apprécier que faiblement Regina, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal de vouloir, en raison de ses hautes fonctions de maire, à tout prix éviter qu'elle se blessât sous leurs yeux. Prenant le temps de s'agenouiller comme si de rien n'était sur le carrelage glacé, Ruby posa délicatement la tête de Regina sur ses cuisses nues. Consciencieux de nature, Henry s'approcha d'elle avec une petite serviette de toilette en coton blanc et une coupe à fruits en verre préalablement remplie d'eau fraîche. D'un geste doux, Ruby humidifia légèrement le front de Regina. Rapidement trop inquiète pour continuer à rester sottement à l'écart, Emma prit la relève. Au bout d'un court instant, Regina finit par ouvrir les yeux.

– Vous êtes chaudes…, marmonna Regina.  
– Mmh. Merci?!, répondit Ruby, légèrement surprise d'entendre de pareils propos de la bouche du maire de la ville.  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, _miss_ Lucas, grogna Regina, un peu sur les nerfs de se retrouver face un aussi facile malentendu. Votre peau. Elle est brûlante.  
– Oh. Ça? Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est vraiment trois fois rien.

Même si elle était relativement peu convaincue par les réponses fournies par la jeune serveuse, Regina hocha la tête de bas en haut. Elle ne voulait pas insister. Après tout, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle fût entièrement responsable de la situation actuelle de Ruby. En effet, si la jeune femme se retrouvait avec une vilaine migraine, c'était peut-être tout bonnement parce qu'elle avait été obligée de passer des heures entières à veiller sur Henry.

Un éclair brisa brusquement l'unité sombre du ciel. Prenant aussitôt conscience du fait qu'elle était toujours allongée sur les cuisses de Ruby, Regina bondit brusquement sur ses pieds.

D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha des fenêtres de son bureau. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage tendre lorsqu'elle tira sur les rideaux pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil au dehors. Il pleuvait des cordes. Elle avait la nette impression qu'une terrible tempête orageuse était sur le point d'éclater. Il commençait à devenir évident qu'il était tout à fait impossible pour Emma, Henry, Ruby et elle-même de quitter les lieux sans prendre le risque de se retrouver face à l'éventualité d'un malheureux accident de la route. Cependant, contre toute attente, Ruby choisit de rentrer chez elle, sous prétexte d'avoir, par le passé, traversé des tempêtes bien plus impressionnantes. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Bien qu'elle n'avait strictement rien contre le fait de profiter encore un peu de la compagnie d'Henry, elle commençait sérieusement à ressentir le besoin de passer la nuit dans les bras d'un tout autre garçon. La chute de Granny ayant fait naître en elle de sérieux bouleversements sentimentaux, elle avait envie de pouvoir aisément mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, plutôt que de tout intérioriser afin de ne pas enquiquiner un pauvre petit enfant d'onze ans à peine avec ses soucis personnels. Même si elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'Henry tenait lui aussi à Granny, elle ne se s'était pas une seule fois sentie capable d'aborder avec lui un pareil sujet. Son petit ami, lui, pouvait facilement faire avec ses émotions pour la seule et unique raison qu'il avait, en lui, exactement tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir mieux. Ainsi, elle prit la direction de la sortie, tout en prenant le temps de saluer, au passage, un Henry tout endormi d'un rapide baiser sur le front. En bonne hôte, Regina l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'où elle la salua d'un rapide geste de la main. Sans attendre, Ruby bondit dans sa magnifique voiture rouge et disparut sous le clair de lune.

Se tournant aussitôt vers Emma, qui, entre temps, s'était rapprochée d'elle, Regina se surprit à prendre d'assaut ses lèvres rosées. Puis, prise d'un élan de romantisme, elle se mit à improviser à son tour un poème, qu'elle s'amusa à délivrer vers par vers entre chaque baiser échangé:

– _Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais me lasser,  
__De la douceur amère de vos belles lèvres:  
__Elles me plaisent tant que j'en deviendrais orfèvre,  
__Pour le seul plaisir de pouvoir les admirer.__  
_

_Mais, j'en suis si copieusement fascinée,  
__Que j'ai, presque, le sentiment de devenir chèvre.  
__Si j'ai eu tout à l'heure des vertiges mièvres,  
__C'est parce qu'en Henry, j'ai vu ma mère entrer.__  
_

_Il serait difficile pour vous de comprendre,  
__D'autant plus que je refuse de vous l'apprendre,  
__La raison pour laquelle je crains ma maman.  
_

_Même si je sais qu'elle est aujourd'hui en cendres,  
__J'ai l'impression de voir planer son ombre tendre,  
__Au-dessus de ceux que j'aime depuis longtemps…__  
_

Pour toute réponse, Emma saisit les deux mains de sa petite amie avant d'y déposer tour à tour un doux baiser. Puis, voulant par dessus tout se montrer présente pour elle, elle déclara:

– Je respecte ton choix, Regina. Mais si jamais un jour tu as besoin de te confier, tu sais où me trouver...


	11. Les Dangers de l'Amour Véritable

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à traverser les stores de son vaste bureau, Emma ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le cœur encore pleinement enjoué par les évènements de la nuit passée, elle s'étira longuement. Les nombreux os de son dos craquèrent un à un, ce qui arracha à sa gorge une vive plainte. Les muscles encore bien endoloris par le terrible manque de confort du canapé sur lequel elle avait dormi, elle saisit son téléphone portable dans l'objectif d'envoyer un message d'encouragement au réveil à celle qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa petite amie. S'asseyant presque immédiatement en tailleur pour se sentir un peu plus à l'aise dans son entreprise, Emma déverrouilla nerveusement son cellulaire. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir, en indication principale sur son écran d'accueil, un numéro d'origine inconnue. Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel dans son métier, elle consulta, non sans curiosité, sa boîte vocale.

– _Sheriff_ Swan?, dit une voix aux intonations foncièrement masculines. Ici William « Billy » Bloomer **¹**. Je voulais vous demander si, par le plus grand des hasards, vous n'auriez pas vu Ruby Lucas, du _Granny's Dinner_. Nous étions censés nous voir cette nuit mais elle ne s'est pas rendue à notre point de rendez-vous. Ordinairement, je ne suis pas de nature à m'inquiéter – parce que je sais que Ruby est une femme qui met un point d'honneur sur sa liberté de mouvement – mais, après lui avoir envoyé des tas de messages, tous laissés sans réponse, je commence sérieusement à penser qu'il lui est arrivé malheur. Je crois que je me dois donc de déposer auprès de vous un avis de recherche. N'hésitez pas à me recontacter si besoin. Au revoir. Passez une bonne journée.

Emma sourit. Pauvre garçon. Il lui faisait presque pitié avec ses inquiétudes exagérées.

Bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais rencontré qu'une ou deux fois, Emma sentait bien que Billy était un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable. Mais Ruby, elle, était une femme particulière. Un vrai petit loup solitaire. Même si elle ne se comportait pas pour autant comme une véritable traînée, elle n'en était pas moins une séductrice hors-pair. Elle aimait les hommes, c'était un fait. Peut-être qu'elle s'était tout bonnement lassée de la compagnie routinière de Billy. De ce fait, Emma ne s'inquiéta pas le moins du monde de la curieuse: « disparition » de Ruby. Pour elle, la jeune serveuse avait tout simplement changé d'avis à propos de sa relation non-officielle avec le dépanneur attitré de la ville de Storybrooke. Après tout, ce n'était probablement pas la première femme à rompre avec son petit ami de manière abrupte. Cependant, lorsqu'elle reçut un étrange message de la part de Regina, Emma changea radicalement d'avis sur la question.

_« Retrouve-moi à la sortie de la ville. Je crois que miss Lucas a eu un accident. »_

Sans attendre, Emma se leva de son canapé et courut en direction de la sortie de son bureau. Plus que jamais angoissée à la simple idée d'avoir sottement minimisé le message d'alerte que lui avait pourtant préalablement envoyé William « Billy » Bloomer, elle descendit dangereusement les marches de l'escalier qui la séparait du rez-de-chaussée. À la même allure, elle chercha à atteindre la sortie définitive du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, elle bondit littéralement dans son automobile. Sans même prendre le temps de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité, elle démarra le moteur de sa si particulière Coccinelle jaune et conduit jusqu'aux abords de l'immense forêt qui entourait une bonne partie de la ville. Le corps divin de Regina, qui, en attendant l'arrivée de son amie, s'était assise, le plus dignement possible, sur le capot de son ancien modèle de Mercedes, lui indiqua considérablement où s'arrêter. Aussitôt, Emma coupa le moteur de son automobile. Elle s'approcha paisiblement de sa petite amie, malgré le fait qu'intérieurement, elle ne rêvait qu'à une chose: consommer avidement chaque parcelle de ses lèvres rosées.

– Son automobile est là-bas, déclara froidement Regina, afin de déplacer l'attention de sa petite amie sur la véritable raison pour laquelle elle l'avait contactée.

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se tramait, Emma leva immédiatement les yeux vers ce qu'indiquait Regina. Ce qu'elle découvrit, dans la direction concernée, lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Totalement aveuglée par la beauté fulgurante de sa bien-aimée, elle n'avait même pas pris conscience du fait qu'au loin, il était, pour elle, relativement aisé de voir que la sublime automobile de Ruby était à moitié enfoncée dans un fossé. Soudain d'autant plus inquiète qu'auparavant, elle se précipita sans mot dire vers ladite automobile. Vide. Elle était vide. Tristement vide. La porte côté conducteur était ouverte. Pire encore. Chose plutôt curieuse étant donné les circonstances: elle semblait avoir été éventrée de l'intérieur.

Les sourcils froncés, Emma suivit du regard le chemin qu'avait probablement utilisé Ruby. Au bout d'une demi-douzaine de pas, quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose de rouge sur une unicité de vert. Du sang. Brusquement, ce qui, pour elle, représenta l'évidence même lui sauta aux yeux: Ruby était gravement blessée.

– Appelle des renforts, dit-elle en tournant furtivement les talons vers Regina. Nous allons avoir besoin de monde pour ratisser la forêt.

Pour toute réponse, Regina hocha lentement la tête de bas en haut. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle sortit son cellulaire de son sac à main et composa presque machinalement le numéro de téléphone de la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance pour diffuser un message aussi important: Sydney Glass.

* * *

Pendant des heures entières, de nombreux habitants de la ville de Storybrooke s'étaient impliqués, avec une ferveur toute particulière, dans la recherche de la personne de Ruby Lucas. En vain. Et pourtant, le journaliste Sydney Glass s'était montré si convaincant, de par la seule force de ses mots, qu'il avait réussi à enrôler avec lui plus de la moitié de la cité portuaire dans la dernière mission en date du shérif. De la forêt, ils étaient passés aux mines; et des mines, au port. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Ruby s'était comme volatilisée. De ce fait, Emma commençait sérieusement à angoisser. Du plus profond de son âme, elle craignait le pire pour Ruby. La forêt étant relativement ancienne, il y avait de grandes chances pour que la jeune serveuse eût le malheur de glisser accidentellement dans un trou quelque part. Pire encore. Peut-être s'était-elle noyée aux abords du port. Mais non. Elle était dans la forêt. Emma le sentait au plus profond de son être. C'était principalement pour cette raison que, suivie de près par un Archibald Hopper prêt à tout pour aider, elle avait pris la décision d'y retourner.

Suivant de près son instinct avant même d'écouter les principes de la raison, elle emprunta un chemin singulièrement périlleux en raison de son instabilité. Mais, fort heureusement pour elle, le danger permanent finit par payer. Au bout de deux longues heures de marche, Pongo, le dalmatien qu'Archibald avait trouvé bon d'emmener avec lui, se mit à aboyer. Comprenant aussitôt que le chien venait de retrouver la trace de Ruby, Emma accéléra le pas. Ce faisant, elle finit par tomber nez-à-nez avec une Ruby Lucas visiblement endormie au cœur même d'une clairière étonnamment mousseuse. S'approchant à son tour de la jeune femme, Pongo changea brusquement de comportement. D'amical, il se montra plus agressif. Se mettant à montrer ses crocs plus que de raison, il se fit malheureusement sermonner par son maître qui l'envoya prestement promener ailleurs. Voyant que le chien était maintenant suffisamment éloigné pour engager toute manœuvre, Emma se pencha vers le corps frêle de Ruby. D'un geste hésitant, elle se mit à caresser, avec une tendresse presque maternelle, les cheveux longs et bouclés de la jeune femme dans l'objectif de la sortir le plus lentement possible des bras musclés du dieu Morphée.

En ouvrant les yeux, Ruby fut envahie par un si terrible sentiment de peur qu'elle fut forcée de se recroqueviller radicalement sur elle-même pour être sûre de pouvoir se calmer. À ce moment-là, elle laissa malencontreusement ses avant-bras à la vue de tous. Remarquant immédiatement les marques qui s'y dessinaient, Archibald écarquilla vivement les yeux. Emma, quant à elle, ne se contenta pas de rester sottement immobile. Au contraire. Elle saisit inopinément les bras de Ruby dans ses mains et les observa avec attention. Ils étaient tous deux couverts de diverses plaies profondes, semblables à des griffures profondément bestiales. Chose curieuse: lorsqu'à son grand malheur, Emma frôla accidentellement l'une de ces plaies, Ruby retira vivement ses deux bras avec une plainte défensive mêlée d'agressivité.

– Oh mon Dieu, Ruby. Je crois que, pour ça, tu vas avoir besoin de point de su—.

Mais déjà Ruby ne l'écoutait plus. Son esprit venait de plonger quelque part dans les profondes abysses de ses pensées d'où elle avait l'impression de voir défiler une série d'images nouvelles. Des souvenirs passés. Mais ce qu'elle y apercevait n'avait pas de sens. Habillée d'une longue cape rouge, elle courait dans la forêt avec une jeune femme qui ressemblait fortement à Mary Margaret Blanchard. Malgré le peu de lumière qu'offrait la pleine lune en cette nuit noire, les deux femmes, main dans la main, semblaient faire tout leur possible pour échapper à une demi-douzaine d'hommes en armure sombre. Au bout d'un court instant, le double de Mary Margaret chutait dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un piège de chasse. Furieuse, Ruby sentait un flux d'adrénaline monter en elle. N'en pouvant plus, elle ôtait sa cape rouge et se transformait en un majestueux loup noir. Prête à tout pour épargner son amie, elle fonçait tête baissée sur les hommes pour les dépecer jusqu'au dernier.

Consciente du fait que Ruby s'était solidement enfermée dans une bulle de silence psychologique dans laquelle elle ne laissait entrer absolument personne, Emma s'approcha d'elle et posa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur les avant-bras mutilés de son amie.

Les sens en éveil, Ruby soutint sauvagement son regard. Mais ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un bleu éclatant. Ils étaient bruns, presque jaunes, et la lune s'y reflétait. Effrayée de voir un pareil changement dans le regard de la jeune serveuse, Emma eut un mouvement de recul. Ruby saisit immédiatement l'occasion pour prendre les jambes à son cou. Même si elle les craignait amplement en raison de toutes ces fois où, dans son enfance, elle avait pu entendre le conte du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_, elle prit la décision de se rendre dans le seul endroit qui lui inspirait confiance. Les profondeurs de la forêt.

* * *

Voyant qu'il commençait sérieusement à se faire bien trop tard pour partir à la recherche de Ruby sans risquer de se tordre brutalement le cou, Emma avait subitement pris la décision de remettre sa mission au lendemain. Pour se consoler de son échec cuisant, elle avait envoyé un court message sur le téléphone portable de sa petite amie pour lui demander de la rejoindre au plus vite à l'endroit précis où le petit Henry avait l'habitude de jouer au moment où son château de bois était encore en état de poursuivre sa petite vie. Même si, pendant un long moment, Regina avait fait mine de vouloir refuser, elle avait rapidement fini par changer d'avis. De ce fait, après avoir expressément ordonné à son fils de rester sagement dans son immense demeure jusqu'à son retour d'ici quelques heures, elle avait fait le chemin en voiture jusqu'au parc pour rejoindre sa belle.

Une fois sur place, Regina sortit sans attendre de son automobile. Munie de deux gobelets en carton, elle s'avança lentement vers le banc sur lequel s'était lourdement affalée Emma. D'un geste mesuré, Regina tendit amicalement l'un des gobelets au-dessus de son visage.

– Je n'aime pas le café, dit Emma, en se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes.  
– Je sais. C'est pour cela que, pour ton gobelet, j'ai troqué mon habituel café bien noir pour un chocolat chaud crémeux avec une touche de cannelle.  
– Sérieusement?, s'étonna Emma.

Pour toute réponse, Regina sourit. Emma saisit ledit gobelet, huma avec passion son contenu et sourit à son tour.

– Tu es vraiment un ange, Regina.  
– Peut-être bien que oui, répondit la jeune femme. Mais je risque sincèrement de me transformer en véritable petit diable si tu ne me laisses pas un peu de place pour m'asseoir à tes côtés.

Prenant soudain conscience du fait qu'elle était encore allongée sur le banc, Emma fit glisser ses jambes en deux temps trois mouvements jusqu'au sol. Comme pour se faire pardonner de son manque de politesse, elle attrapa Regina par la taille et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

– J'ai peur pour Ruby…, murmura faiblement Emma, les yeux aux bords des larmes.  
– Oui, je sais. Mais tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de mettre toute la ville en danger pour une seule personne. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu vous arriver là-bas, en pleine nuit?

Emma se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Regina avait parfaitement raison. Même si c'était cruel à dire, il valait mieux pour l'ensemble de la ville qu'une seule personne se blessât plutôt que deux, trois ou plus.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles. Comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, Regina saisit une des mèches de cheveux d'Emma et s'amusa à l'enrouler et la dérouler tout autour de ses index. De son côté, Emma se montrait étonnamment vide de toute réaction. En fait, ce que Regina ignorait alors, c'était que sa petite amie voulait aborder un sujet délicat. Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien de plus facile pour elle que de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait par l'intermédiaire d'un poème, elle prit la décision de se confier à Regina sous cette forme.

– _Depuis toujours, je ne crois pas en l'existence,  
__De tout ce qui semble toucher à la magie.  
__À mes yeux, les contes ne sont que conséquences,  
__De déformation et de profonde perfidie.__  
_

_Il est très plaisant d'apprendre la vie aux enfants,  
__Par l'intermédiaire de récits fantastiques.  
__Et pourtant, la plupart du temps, quand ils sont grands,  
__Ils deviennent à leur tour des êtres maléfiques.__  
_

_Mais, aujourd'hui, mon point de vue sur la question,  
__Se montre sous un jour étonnamment changeant.  
__Après avoir vu, en Ruby, ses ambitions,  
__Je crois que la magie est réelle, maintenant.__  
_

_C'est peut-être sot à dire: j'ai le sentiment,  
__Que, d'une façon, notre amour est responsable,  
__Des incommensurables bouleversements,  
__Que vit notre ville pourtant si adorable.__  
_

À ces mots, Regina frissonna. Emma avait raison. De bout en blanc.

Terrorisée à la simple idée de briser sottement la malédiction noire dans les bras de celle qu'elle savait être la fille de sa pire ennemie, Regina se leva brusquement des cuisses d'Emma.

– Je suis désolée, Emma, dit-elle d'une voix claire qui ne trahissait pas le moins du monde toute la peine qu'elle ressentait au moment même où elle prononçait ces mots, mais je crois que nous allons être obligée de mettre un terme à cette relation.

Sans ajouter un seul mot de plus, elle prit la direction de son automobile et démarra en trombe.

* * *

**¹ Pour la petite touche comique, _bloomer _voulant dire: « gaffe » en anglais argotique, j'ai décidé de nommer le personnage de Billy/Gus, Billy Bloomer.**


	12. Des Yeux Brûlants de Désir

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la période mensuelle de pleine lune était sur le point de s'achever, Emma n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le fait que Regina et elle ne formaient plus un couple. Rien dans le comportement de Regina ne lui avait indiqué que leur relation amoureuse allait si rapidement toucher à sa fin. Sans crier gare, alors qu'ensemble, elles étaient pourtant en train de vivre un moment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre, Regina avait pris la subite décision de rompre. Pour quelle raison? Malheureusement, Emma l'ignorait encore. Cela dit, elle avait tout fait pour le savoir. De multiples fois, sans prendre le temps de véritablement y réfléchir, elle s'était rendue au domicile de Regina ainsi qu'à son bureau de maire. Elle était même allée jusqu'à lui envoyer des lettres, des mails et des messages téléphoniques divers et variés. Elle avait cependant fait tout cela en vain puisque, têtue comme une buse, Regina s'était enfermée dans une bulle de silence au cœur de laquelle elle n'accueillait tout bonnement personne. Pas même son fils. Ainsi, elle semblait refuser le simple fait de donner à Emma la moindre explication par rapport à son surprenant choix de séparation. Mais Emma, elle, pensait qu'elle y avait bien le droit. C'était, à ses yeux, la moindre des choses. Surtout après tout ce qu'elles avaient eu la chance de partager dans les jours suivants la dernière Saint-Valentin.

Après moult réflexions, Emma prit la décision de se rendre une énième fois chez Regina pour lui demander des comptes. Même si, tout au fond d'elle, elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que la jeune femme n'allait probablement jamais accepter de la recevoir aussi aisément dans son humble demeure, Emma voulait faire tout ce qu'elle avait en son pouvoir pour la récupérer. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le moindre regret par rapport à ce que ses sentiments lui dictaient. Et si cela voulait dire attendre patiemment dans son incontournable Coccinelle jaune que la nuit tombât avant de frapper délicatement à sa porte d'entrée, afin de ne pas attirer sottement l'attention de leur petit Henry, elle n'hésitait pas à se lancer. De ce fait, munie d'un bloc note et d'un crayon à papier à la mine fine pour faire comme si elle était sagement occupée à poursuivre son activité professionnelle, elle avait passé une bonne partie de son début de soirée devant l'immense habitation familiale de Regina. Pour s'occuper, elle s'était amusée à dessiner des tas de portraits de sa bien-aimée au crayon à papier. Bien qu'elle fût très concentrée dans son œuvre, elle nota qu'à plusieurs reprises, Regina avait écarté les rideaux de sa chambre à coucher pour vérifier si Emma était encore là. Dans ces cas-là, et à tous les coups, Emma n'hésitait pas à laisser se dessiner un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres douces et rosées. Elle avait facilement deviné, aux traits exaspérés qui restaient comme figés sur le visage de son ex-petite-amie, l'ironie de la situation. Au fond d'elle, Regina mourait d'envie d'alerter les autorités pour qu'Emma cessât de sans cesse l'épier. Le problème, c'était justement qu'Emma étant la seule personne à avoir pu accéder au métier de shérif depuis le tragique décès du précédent, Graham Humbert, elle représentait l'unique autorité de la ville de Storybrooke…

Fort heureusement pour Emma – mais malheureusement pour Regina, la nature suivit son cours de manière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire et la nuit finit par tomber. Aussitôt, le shérif abandonna ses nombreuses esquisses artistiques pour aller frapper timidement à la porte de son ex-petite-amie. Ainsi, elle sortit d'un bond de son automobile ancienne, en faisant bien attention à fermer en claquant, le plus doucement possible, la porte du conducteur derrière elle, et se rendit jusque sous le porche de Regina. Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement lorsque sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même que ses doigts n'entrassent en contact avec le bois blanc!

– Encore là, _miss_ Swan?, déclara madame le maire, d'une voix tout ce qu'il y avait de plus clair.

En la découvrant ainsi, Emma nota instantanément le fait que son ex-petite-amie semblait très mécontente de l'accueillir dans de pareilles conditions, surtout après son comportement digne des plus grands harceleurs depuis leur rupture. D'ailleurs, la seule attitude de Regina confirmait les pensées d'Emma. Les bras solidement posés de part et d'autre de ses hanches divines, le maire donnait nettement l'impression de dominer le shérif dans toute sa splendeur. Mais son regard… Son regard, lui, exprimait bien plus le désir et la fascination que le profond mépris. Ainsi, sans prendre le temps de se sentir heurtée par la soudaine formalité de Regina, Emma entreprit de faire un pas vers elle. Mais, voyant le regard glacial que lui lança immédiatement la mère adoptive de son fils, elle trouva bon de se raviser.

– Reprends-moi, dit-elle simplement, tout en faisant bien attention à garder ses distances.

À l'entente de ces mots, le visage serein de Regina se changea en une vive grimace.

– Suis-moi…, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Henry dort. Il serait peut-être mieux pour nous de discuter à l'intérieur, dignement accompagnées d'un bon verre de cidre.

Sans dire un mot, Emma s'exécuta. Elle pénétra donc à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée et suivit sagement Regina jusque dans le bureau personnel de cette dernière – bureau dans lequel elles avaient passé leurs toutes premières minutes ensemble, le jour de leur rencontre.

– Regina, je suis sérieuse, déclara Emma, en fermant adroitement la porte derrière elle. Reprends-moi.  
– Ce n'était pas la peine de te répéter: j'avais très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire la première fois.  
– Et?, l'interrogea Emma, une lueur d'espoir brillant de mille feux dans ses yeux verts. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Posant délicatement ses mains chétives sur l'un de ses meubles en bois clair, Regina ferma momentanément les yeux pour peser mentalement le pour et le contre. Même si elle excellait dans la tâche qui consistait à cacher le mieux possible les émotions qui traversaient son esprit meurtri par d'incommensurables malheurs passés, Regina avait peur. Elle craignait plus que tout au monde le moment où, avec Emma, elles n'allaient faire qu'une. Elle sentait, au plus profond de son être, que le simple fait de se risquer de se retrouver dans une situation aussi intime avec le shérif de la ville, qui n'était autre que la fille unique de ses deux plus sincères ennemis, le prince Charming et son épouse Snow White, allait définitivement briser ce qu'il restait actuellement de la malédiction noire. Mais elle le désirait. Même si, à ses yeux, tout cela n'était rien que folie, Regina rêvait de pouvoir poser ses mains sur le corps frêle et nu d'Emma Swan. C'en était presque si elle ne mourait pas d'envie de goûter à chaque centimètre de sa peau. Ainsi, cessant définitivement toute réflexion pour être sûre d'écouter davantage son cœur que son esprit, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans une entreprise qui allait à tout jamais changer sa vie.

D'un geste hésitant, Regina alluma sa chaîne Hi-Fi. Les premières notes, d'une douceur infinie, de la chanson _Hungry Eyes _d'Eric Carmen retentirent, en léger fond sonore, dans toute la pièce. Reconnaissant presque immédiatement l'air qui jouait, pour avoir vu et revu le film _Dirty Dancing_ avec les membres féminins de l'une de ses nombreuses familles d'accueil, Emma fronça nerveusement les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, la questionna Emma, soudain inquiète de voir sa petite amie s'avancer sensuellement vers elle, d'un pas parfaitement accordé avec le rythme de la musique.  
– Je prends les choses en main…, répondit innocemment Regina. À commencer par toi.

Cette seule phrase poussa Emma à laisser s'échapper de sa gorge un vif hoquet de désir.

– T—tu es sûre que ça ne risque rien?, bégaya Emma.  
– Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Je n'en sais rien et je m'en contrefiche. Tout ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que je te veux, Emma. Je te veux toute entière. Le reste n'a plus d'importance.

Soudain, Emma sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, de ses lèvres rosées jusqu'à ses fines oreilles. Elle en avait rêvé: ce jour était arrivé. Regina était enfin prête à aller plus loin avec elle. Et, visiblement, elle semblait plus que jamais motivée à véritablement prendre: « les choses en main », comme elle l'avait précédemment dit. En effet, une fois suffisamment près d'Emma pour pouvoir librement interagir avec elle, elle passa lentement ses mains autour de son doux visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

_I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside:  
_J'avais l'intention de te dire que j'ai en moi ce sentiment qui refuse de disparaître:

_I look at you and I fantasize you're mine tonight._  
Je te regarde et je me mets à rêver que tu sois mienne ce soir.

Tout en gardant contact avec ses lèvres d'une douceur à se damner, Regina laissa doucement ses mains glisser jusqu'à la nuque de sa petite amie... puis sur ses épaules. Trop hypnotisée par les caresses de sa bien aimée pour y penser tout de suite, Emma se rendit rapidement compte du fait que Regina essayait en vérité de lui ôter la fameuse veste en cuir rouge qui faisait d'elle tout ce qu'elle était.

_Now, I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes._  
Maintenant, je t'ai dans ma ligne de mire avec ces yeux brûlants de désir.

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes.  
_Un regard dans ta direction et je ne peux plus cacher que mes yeux brûlent de désir.

Une fois débarrassée de ce vêtement, Regina dégagea lentement le cou de sa petite amie de ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés et se pencha pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Très sensible à cet endroit, puisqu'il renfermait son point faible sur le plan érotique, Emma ferma les yeux. Avec une passion grandissante, les baisers de Regina papillonnèrent du cou d'Emma jusque ses épaules dénudées, puisqu'elle ne portait, en dessous de sa veste rouge, qu'un petit débardeur blanc qui laissait légèrement entrevoir ses sous-vêtements bleus.

_I feel the magic between you and I._  
Je sens qu'il y a de la magie entre nous.

Et c'était vrai. Il y avait définitivement de la magie entre elles. Depuis qu'elles avaient échangé leur tout premier baiser il y avait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine, Emma et Regina avaient pris conscience du fait que leurs moindres faits et gestes avaient, pour une raison qui leur avait été obscure jusqu'à maintenant, fini par déchaîner la colère de celle qu'elles se plaisaient alors à nommer Mère Nature. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'elle finit par ouvrir les yeux pour les plonger une nouvelle fois dans ceux de sa petite amie, Regina réalisa soudain que leur deux corps étaient comme enveloppés dans un nuage d'une intense couleur violette que, personnellement, elle se sentait capable de reconnaître entre mille. Celle de la magie. La magie du véritable amour.

_I want to hold you so hear me out:  
_Je veux te prendre dans mes bras alors écoute-moi bien:

_I want to show you what's love all about._  
Je veux te montrer ce qu'il en est véritablement de l'amour.

Prisonnière à son tour au cœur de son seul désir d'agir, Emma enroula paresseusement ses bras autour de la nuque de Regina afin de lui offrir un baiser d'abord tendre puis langoureux et passionné. Pendant ce temps, Regina, ne pouvant plus contrôler son envie de caresser la peau d'Emma, passa sa main sous son débardeur et la laissa lentement glisser le long de son ventre plat. Emma, quant à elle, fit de son mieux pour défaire chacun des boutons de la chemise blanche de madame le maire. Mais, de plus en plus impatiente à la simple idée de découvrir la nudité plus que mystérieuse de Regina, elle prit l'initiative de faire sauter les trois derniers boutons, découvrant au passage un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge et noire.

_Darlin' tonight…  
_Chérie, ce soir…

_Now, I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes.  
_Maintenant, je t'ai dans ma ligne de mire avec ces yeux brûlants de désir.

Aussitôt, Emma se mit à dévorer des lèvres la peau finement satinée de Regina. Elle commença par les lèvres... puis le cou et la clavicule. Rêvant d'en avoir toujours plus, elle se mit à genoux pour ouvrir avec attention la tirette de la jupe fendue de sa petite amie. Refusant de rester totalement inactive pendant ce temps-là, Regina passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux d'Emma. La gravité faisant son devoir, la jupe de Regina glissa sans attendre le long de ses hanches et de ses jambes jusqu'au sol, laissant à Emma le plaisir de découvrir un shorty à demi-transparent magnifiquement assortie à son soutien-gorge.

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes.  
_Un regard dans ta direction et je ne peux plus cacher que mes yeux brûlent de désir.

_I feel the magic between you and I._  
Je sens qu'il y a de la magie entre nous.

Son instinct lui faisant rapidement comprendre qu'elle avait bien plus d'expérience que Regina dans le domaine de la sexualité purement et simplement féminine, Emma prit la décision de prendre le dessus, contrairement à ce que sa petite amie avait initialement prévu pour elles. Elle obligea ainsi la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Sans dire un mot, Regina se laissa faire. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lèvres qu'Emma s'amusa à caresser du pouce. Lentement, elle descendit ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Regina, avant de les remonter sensuellement jusqu'à son soutien-gorge qu'elle dégrafa d'un geste aussi furtif que précis.

_I've got hungry eyes.  
_J'ai des yeux brûlants de désir.

_Now, I've got you in my sights with those hungry eyes.  
_Maintenant, je t'ai dans ma ligne de mire avec ces yeux brûlants de désir.

_Now, did I take you by surprise?  
_Maintenant, est-ce que je t'ai prise par surprise?

L'interrogeant du regard pour savoir si elle pouvait librement continuer son entreprise ou non, Emma fit face à une Regina Mills dont les yeux brûlaient d'envie. Sans réfléchir, elle se pencha vers elle et saisit l'un de ses seins dans sa bouche. Sentant que la température montait d'un cran, Regina laissa s'échapper de sa gorge un gémissement sourd. Poursuivant sa manœuvre avec plus d'entrain en voyant le plaisir que cela provoquait en sa partenaire, Emma trouva bon de s'aventurer du côté de son intimité. D'humeur malicieuse, elle s'amusa à caresser le sexe de sa petite amie à travers le tissu fin de son shorty. La sentant déjà bien humide, elle prit la décision de la déshabiller complètement afin de lui faire dignement l'amour. Ainsi, elle plongea sa tête entre ses cuisses, s'approcha timidement de son clitoris et se mit à le lécher goulûment du bout de la langue. Surprise de découvrir de pareilles sensations, Regina agrippa les bords du canapé de ses doigts fins. Mais, ne lui laissant aucun répit, Emma continua à la goûter en espérant lui faire rapidement perdre pied.

_I need you to see this love was meant to be.  
_J'ai besoin que tu vois que cet amour est fait pour exister.

S'entendant gémir de plus en plus fort, Regina plaça délicatement sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Henry étant parfaitement endormi à l'étage, il était hors de question pour elle de le réveiller de la sorte. Déjà qu'elle lui avait longtemps menti sur sa véritable identité, qui n'était autre que celle de l'Evil Queen, elle refusait d'en plus, risquer de lui voler son enfance en lui faisant accidentellement découvrir les plaisirs que pouvaient faire ressentir la communion charnelle entre deux êtres qui s'aimaient... qui, en plus, étaient deux personnes de même sexe. Mais c'était difficile terriblement pour elle de se résoudre à rester silencieuse.

_I've got hungry eyes.  
_J'ai des yeux brûlants de désir.

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes.  
_Un regard dans ta direction et je ne peux plus cacher que mes yeux brûlent de désir.

Lorsque, soulevant l'une de ses cuisses, Emma s'allongea au-dessus d'elle pour introduire l'un de ses doigts en elle, Regina commença à cambrer dangereusement son dos en arrière. Sentant le plaisir monter de plus en plus en elle, Regina voulut fermer les yeux mais fut immédiatement interrompue dans son geste par une Emma qui semblait ne pas être de cet avis.

– Je veux te voir jouir, Regina, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir que lui faisait ressentir le corps nu de sa partenaire. Je veux le voir dans tes yeux.

_I feel the magic between you and I.  
_Je sens qu'il y a de la magie entre nous.

N'en pouvant plus, Regina plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se laisser venir. Au moment où Regina atteignit le point ultime de son orgasme, le nuage de magie qui les entourait précédemment se fit plus gros, plus intense… au point de leur cacher toute vue en dehors du cocon métaphorique qu'elles formaient. À présent, elles semblaient seules, seules dans un univers où la magie régnait en maître.

_I've got hungry eyes.  
_J'ai des yeux brûlants de désir.

_Now, I've got you in my sights with those hungry eyes.  
_Maintenant, je t'ai dans ma ligne de mire avec ces yeux brûlants de désir.

Essoufflée, Regina laissa sa tête se reposer en arrière. Contente d'avoir fait son petit effet, Emma s'assit sur les genoux trempés de Regina afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Sans réfléchir, Regina passa l'une de ses mains derrière le dos d'Emma pour le lui caresser avec tendresse.

_Did I take you by surprise with my hungry eyes?  
_Est-ce que je t'ai prise par surprise avec mes yeux brûlants de désir?

_I believe now I've got you in my sight with my hungry eyes._  
Je crois que maintenant, je t'ai dans ma ligne de mire avec mes yeux brûlants de désir.

Faisant de son mieux pour se remettre au plus vite de ses émotions, Regina attrapa une nouvelle fois le visage d'Emma dans ses mains pour lui dire, dans un murmure, qu'elle l'aimait et que plus jamais elle ne ferait l'erreur de la laisser aussi facilement tomber. Et soudain, sans qu'elles ne s'en rendissent réellement compte, la musique s'effaça dans un murmure… comme si elle n'était jamais qu'un lointain souvenir.

Enveloppées dans un nouveau nuage de magie, beaucoup plus puissant que le précédent, les deux femmes finirent par s'endormir, contre leur gré, dans les bras l'une de l'autre...

* * *

**Exceptionnellement, ce douzième chapitre ne comporte pas de poème mais les paroles de la chanson _Hungry Eyes_ d'Eric Carmen, composée par Franke Previte et John De-Nicola et traduites en français par mes soins. Concernant la traduction, histoire d'enjoliver un peu les paroles de la chanson, je me suis permise de l'extrapoler un peu. De ce fait, elles correspondent bien mieux à la scène qu'elle accompagne.**

**Concernant le soudain rating M de ce chapitre, j'espère m'en être très bien sortie parce qu'ordinairement, j'ai tendance à sauter les scènes un peu olé-olé de mes fanfictions. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais qui en est ressorti!**

**Pour finir, je dédie ce chapitre à une demoiselle qui, à mes yeux, est toute particulière parce qu'elle commande chaque battement de mon cœur depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrées. Pas la peine de la nommer, elle se reconnaîtra d'elle-même. Je profite, au passage, de mon petit espace de dédicace pour lui dire, encore une fois, que je l'aime plus que tout au monde et que je ne vois plus ma vie sans elle.**


	13. Une Chambre pas Comme les Autres

Un doux matin de février, alors qu'elle s'attendait à vivre une de ces journées ordinaires qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de voir s'enchaîner depuis son installation quasiment définitive dans la sympathique ville côtière de Storybrooke, Emma Swan eut le droit de se retrouver face à la vue la plus surprenante de sa vie. En effet, lorsqu'elle finit par ouvrir sereinement les yeux, après avoir eu le bonheur de goûter, pour la première fois depuis bien des années, un sommeil des plus profonds, elle prit conscience du fait qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre qui était, pour ainsi dire, « royale », comme le démontrait sa grandeur époustouflante et les diverses pierreries qui l'ornaient de part et d'autre. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus gênant dans cette situation nouvelle, ce n'était pas tant l'aspect démesuré de tout ce qui entourait le corps frêle d'Emma que le fait que la fameuse chambre dans laquelle elle semblait avoir passé la nuit – si ce n'était plus – lui était parfaitement inconnue. Et, bien évidemment, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Emma semblait ne plus avoir la moindre idée de la manière grâce à laquelle elle avait bien pu atterrir dans un lieu comme celui-ci…

Très légèrement apeurée face à cet évènement des plus curieux qui, selon ce que tentait de lui faire comprendre ses pensées encore vivement embuées par le vif brouillard de la fatigue, risquait malheureusement de rapidement devenir incontrôlable, elle voulut sortir à brûle-pourpoint du gigantesque lit dans lequel elle était allongée pour s'enfuir le plus discrètement possible de cette pièce qu'elle considérait à présent comme sordide, bien que paradoxalement lumineuse. Et quelle fut son étonnement lorsqu'elle constata, non sans un certain sentiment d'horreur, qu'elle était entièrement nue sous les draps blancs qui bordaient délicatement le fameux lit. Sans plus attendre, elle dressa ni plus ni moins la conclusion suivante: étant donné les circonstances actuelles, elle avait très probablement passé la nuit à s'adonner à de vils plaisirs charnels avec un parfait inconnu. Plus que jamais dégoûtée à cette simple idée, elle tira un court instant la langue tout en prenant le temps de laisser se dessiner sur son visage angélique une grimace tout ce qu'il y avait de plus immonde. Même si elle était une jeune femme qui avait des principes moraux plutôt particuliers, en raison de ses nombreuses années passées dans le merveilleux système étatique de l'aide sociale à l'enfance, jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait été une très grande adepte des histoires d'un soir.

Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre au loin. À l'entente de ce son, Emma s'immobilisa. Cependant, cela n'empêcha en rien le fait que, dans son esprit, de nombreuses questions continuaient à se bousculer, se heurtant ainsi les unes contre les autres et perdant un peu plus de leur valeur au fil des secondes qui passaient. Cela dit, certaines de ces questions semblaient terriblement motivées à subsister au cœur-même de ses pensées, comme si, détenant la clé du mystère de son arrivée en ces lieux, elles voulaient chercher à la hanter. Ne comprenant absolument pas où son esprit voulait la guider, Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle prit aussitôt la décision de faire au mieux pour éclaircir, une bonne fois pour toute, ses pensées, histoire de tenter de rassembler les pièces du puzzle de ses souvenirs de la nuit passée. Pendant ce temps-là, elle passa presque machinalement sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, comme si elle cherchait à se recoiffer un minimum. Ne retrouvant malheureusement pas la moindre bribe de mémoire au bout d'un certain temps de réflexions, elle soupira, prit soin de bien entourer un drap blanc au-dessus de sa poitrine pour cacher son corps nu et sortit du lit.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'amusa à chercher ses vêtements de la veille un peu partout dans la chambre, constatant ainsi son immensité troublante. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de recherches malheureusement infructueuses, elle finit par s'asseoir en tailleur au bord du lit, les yeux écarquillés.

Comme pour aider sa mémoire à se réveiller, elle laissa ses yeux se promener lentement sur chaque détail de la chambre. Sa décoration lui arracha un sourire moqueur. Tout était si... particulier. Le côté baroque de la tapisserie et des meubles lui faisaient lourdement penser à ces célèbres dessins animés que Walt Disney avait sciemment crée au sujet de belles princesses. Son sourire s'agrandit. En fait, c'était un peu comme si elle avait été brutalement propulsée dans _Once Upon a Time_, le livre de conte que son fils biologique, Henry Mills, trimballait un peu partout depuis leur toute première rencontre. Comme pour se persuader d'être piégée au sein d'un rêve, Emma se pinça le bras. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience du fait qu'elle avait bel et bien ressenti une douleur vive, elle commença doucement mais sûrement à être sérieusement inquiète. Nombreuses étaient les questions qui taraudaient son esprit maintenant à la limite de la peur-panique. Bon sang, qui pouvait bien vivre ici? Avait-elle passé la nuit avec l'un des seuls aristocrates de la ville de Storybrooke? Y en avait-il seulement? Elle fronça les sourcils. Non. Il n'y avait pas le moindre aristocrate au sein de la ville. Elle pouvait se permettre de le dire sans en éprouver la moindre hésitation pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle connaissait maintenant à peu près tout le monde dans cette ville et, d'après les apparences, du moins, personne n'avait le bonheur de vivre dans ce qui ressemblait d'aussi près à un somptueux palais digne des plus grands films fantastiques.

Soudain, sa mémoire lui revint: la veille, elle avait passé la nuit avec Regina Mills.

Comme par hasard, au moment-même où elle avait plus ou moins recouvré la mémoire en ce qui concernait sa nuit passée, Regina entra, un sourire sincère peint sur les lèvres, dans la chambre, vêtu d'une longue robe moulante en soie blanche. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un plateau qui contenait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bon pour faire un parfait petit déjeuner.

– Bonjour, Emma, dit Regina, d'une voix calme et posée. J'espère que tu as faim.  
– Où sommes-nous?  
– Je te souhaite la bienvenue au sein de mon univers.  
– Ton univers?, questionna Emma. Quel univers?  
– Tu avais raison dans ton dernier poème. La magie existe. En passant la nuit avec moi, tu as définitivement brisé la malédiction noire. Au moment-même où nous étions très occupées à ne faire qu'une, nous avons été propulsées dans mon palais.  
– Dans ton palais? Depuis quand possèdes-tu un palais?  
– Depuis toujours, Emma.  
– Bon sang, tu commences très sérieusement à parler comme ton fils!  
– En vérité, c'est _notre_ fils qui parle comme moi, Emma.

Emma ouvrit la bouche… et la referma aussitôt. Plutôt que de prendre sottement la parole, elle laissa lentement se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosées un sourire. Tout cela n'était pas réel. Ça ne pouvait tout bonnement pas l'être. Elle devait sans doute être en train de rêver. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Regina s'approcha gracieusement d'elle et lui pinça l'épaule. Emma poussa un cri avant de tourner ses pensées vers ce fait curieux. Si elle avait ressenti une douleur vive à l'épaule à l'endroit-même où Regina l'avait pincée, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose: contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer, elle n'était pas en plein songe.

– Est-ce que c'est une caméra cachée, ou—  
– Non, l'interrompit Regina. Tout cela est bien réel. Et j—je suis l'Evil Queen, ajouta-t-elle, au dernier moment.

Emma déglutit. Son don pour détecter le mensonge ne lui faisant jamais défaut, elle savait, au plus profond de son être, que Regina ne lui mentait pas: même si c'était complètement fou à admettre, elle était véritablement l'Evil Queen dont parlait le livre d'Henry.

– Très bien, concéda Emma. Admettons un instant que ce que tu me dis est bel et bien réel: cela voudrait dire que, pour une raison obscure, j'aurais passé la nuit à faire l'amour avec la femme qui a maintes et maintes fois tenté de tuer la très célèbre Snow White... qui, en fin de compte, serait ma mère biologique.  
– Elle-même, répondit Regina, en baissant honteusement les yeux au sol.  
– C'est tout de même un peu gros, tu ne trouves pas?  
– Je sais que pour une jeune femme aussi peu croyante que toi, cela doit être difficile à imaginer mais je peux te le jurer sur notre amour: tout cela n'est que vérité.

D'un geste doux de la main droite, Regina ouvrit, à distance, les rideaux de sa chambre à coucher.

– Viens, dit-elle d'une voix calme. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Curieuse de nature, Emma s'exécuta. Ce qu'elle vit à travers la fenêtre l'étonna au plus haut point. Dehors, des centaines de millier de lumières colorées virevoltaient d'un côté à l'autre de l'immense forêt qui entourait l'habitation de Regina. En y regardant de plus près, Emma réalisa que les lumières étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain. Il s'agissait là d'êtres minuscules pourvus d'ailes, comme ces petites fées dont elle avait longtemps entendu parler dans les contes qui avaient bercé son enfance.

Alors qu'Emma observait avec attention le paysage radieux que lui offrait la vue de la chambre à coucher de sa petite amie, Regina se colla délicatement son corps contre son dos et entreprit de lui murmurer à l'oreille un énième poème pour lui expliquer, le plus clairement possible, la raison pour laquelle elle se devait de croire en l'existence de la magie:

_– Il était une fois, une femme fragile,  
__Qui, durant sa jeunesse, ne rêvait que d'amour.  
__Elle eut la chance de le rencontrer un jour,  
__Mais le vit aussitôt périr d'une mort vile.__  
_

_Sa mère, rêvant de la voir se montrer docile,  
__S'était transformée en un terrible vautour,  
__Qui jouait de nombreux tours simples comme bonjour,  
__Afin de lui offrir un avenir fertile.__  
_

_Terrifiée, la jeune femme était devenue,  
__Même si elle s'en était longtemps défendu,  
__Tout ce qu'elle avait jadis haï en sa mère._

_Prenant ainsi la forme du mal absolu,  
__Elle s'était engagée dans une guerre ardue,  
__Contre une Snow White de caractère.__  
_

Hypnotisée par l'aspect tragique de l'histoire personnelle de Regina, Emma ferma les yeux. Derrière elle, l'Evil Queen dégagea lentement sa magnifique crinière blonde sur le côté pour déposer un tendre baiser dans sa nuque. Profitant des caresses de sa petite amie, Emma se détendit. Cependant, quelque chose attira vivement son attention. Pour une raison obscure, elle avait le sentiment que Regina ne lui avait pas tout dit.

– Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as lancé la malédiction moite.  
– La malédiction noire, la corrigea Regina. Et, pour répondre à ta question, si je l'ai contractée, c'est parce que c'était, à mes yeux, le seul moyen qui pouvait éventuellement me permettre de mettre la main sur ma fin heureuse… et, visiblement, j'avais raison.

Emma soupira.

– Je ne sais pas, Regina, dit-elle à regret. Tu es tout de même responsable de ma séparation d'avec mes parents. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte du fait que j'ai énormément souffert pendant toutes ces années dans diverses familles d'accueil. J'avais le sentiment de ne jamais pouvoir être aimée pour celle que j'étais. Et, toi, tu es venue, m'apportant enfin un incroyable sentiment de bonheur… puis tu viens m'annoncer que tu es, en vérité, la personne responsable de tous mes malheurs passés.

Nerveuse de se voir aussi jugée par la seule personne qui importait à ses yeux, après son fils, Regina éclata de rire.

– Crois-moi, Emma. Si j'avais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurais fait. Parce que je peux t'assurer que ce n'est certainement pas envers la fille unique de mes pires ennemis vers laquelle je me serai tournée en premier.

Emma rit à son tour. Satisfaite de la réponse de sa petite amie, elle se retourna et enroula délicatement ses bras autour de sa nuque. Mais, au moment-même où elle avança dangereusement son visage de celui de Regina afin de couvrir ses lèvres de baisers divers et variés, un cri raisonna dans l'immensité de la forêt. Un cri simple, pur… mais rayonnant de colère. Un cri qui exprimait un mot de six lettres. Un prénom. Celui de Regina.

* * *

**Ma rentrée universitaire ayant lieu le lundi neuf septembre deux mille treize, j'ai pris la décision de mettre ma fanfiction entre parenthèses le temps de prendre doucement mais sûrement le temps d'apprendre à m'organiser entre mon rythme scolaire et mon rythme personnel. N'ayant pas cours le mardi, je vous promets cependant de faire au plus vite pour vous offrir les deux derniers chapitres d'Il Était une Fois.**


End file.
